Oops I Did It Again!
by Gotta Have My Choco
Summary: Otaku Kazumi begins her journey when she wakes up in a field instead of her bedroom. Eventually, she is pulled into the story line of InuYasha and has to find out exactly who she is and why she is there. How will she deal with this, her slight craziness, and the characters from her favorite anime, especially Sesshomaru? Rating may go up and I don't own InuYasha
1. The Journey Begins!

I hate introductions, especially when it comes to me. Mi llamo, that's not important, but my otaku friends call me Kazumi. I'm pretty tall, and have lovely brown skin. My hair is a really, really dark brown hair. (NO HAIR IS NATURALLY BLACK!) Not too busty, but not too flat. Honestly, I think that I'm not that bad looking.

I had just finished another day of high school. Why couldn't learning be easier? That night, I studied my butt off, and took a bath. I put on my middle school shirts for my pjs, and called it a night.

I had the strangest dream. I was just floating around in space and there were doors in front of me. Each had a different color. Red, yellow, green, white, brown, and blue. Ha ha, American flag, UK flag, whole bunch of flags with those colors. I decided to go through the yellow one. I don't know why, but I just did okay? Don't question me. I went through the door, and woke up.

Can you imagine how confuse I was when I didn't wake up in my bed? I woke up in a lush green field. Don't get me wrong, the place was pretty, but I wanted to be in my bed, at my house. There were no walls, no lamp, no light switch. I did go to sleep in my room, right? I got up, and walked around. There had to be someone here. They would help me out of this situation. I walked and walked, and eventually got bored. I began to sing songs to fill in the void I felt.

"Morning has broken! Like the first morning. Black bird has spoken, like the first bird. Praise for them singing. Praise for the morning. Praise for them springing fresh from the word."

After who knows how long, I stopped and sat down. My poor feet! I had no shoes on, just my pjs. I really wante to go home. So I could finish sleeping.

"Some nights I wish my lips could build a castle, some nights I wish they just fall off. But I still wake up, I STILL SEE YOUR GHOST. Oh Lord, I'm still not sure, what I stand for, oh. What do I stand for, what do I stand for? Most nights I don't know, any moh-o-ore. … And when I look into my nephew's eyes… you won't believe what can come from us. Some terrible nights!" I thought about it for a second.

"I should have stopped after 'fall off.'" I told myself.

"You should have stopped after you began." Someone said.

I looked up, and saw a man in red clothing with silver hair and golden eyes.

"I didn't force you to list- Oh my gosh." I stared at him. It was InuYasha. He's not real though.

"Thisshouldn' 'texist,butsinceyouareinmyface, ,Miroku,Shippo,andKagomearereal, 'snotsupposedtobetruesinceyouareallinamanga, ,thatmeansSesshomaru'sheretoo.

He managed to miss all of the other names, but caught Sesshomaru's.

"How do you know about Sesshomaru?" He asked me.

"How do you not know about Sesshomaru?" I asked back.

Even though it was sarcastic, InuYasha took the question as an answer. Sesshomaru was pretty well known around these parts. I mentally sighed. I'm not the type of person that automatically gives out personal information.

My ears perked up with InuYasha's as we both heard Kagome's surprisingly loud voice. She walked out of the foliage, and spotted us both.

"Are you lost?" She asked me.

"Yeah. This isn't exactly where I call home."

"Don't worry, we'll get you home."

She had made it a mission that quick. She really was kind-hearted.

"You're as nice as she made you." I said, not thinking things through.

"What?" Kagome said skeptically.

"Sorry, I meant to say that you're as nice as she made you look." I told her, after managing to come up with a partial truth.

"And who is this she?" InuYasha asked.

"The same person that told me about Sesshomaru." I told him matter-of-factly.

"Would you care to name her?" Kagome asked a bit more gently.

"Umm… Rumiko Takahashi." I told them. "She's a really good au- auditor. That's how she knows about you. And then you're the Shikon Jewel Priestess, so that makes you famous too."

"Oh. Okay. Well let's get you back to the village, Kaede will help us." Kagome helped me up, and we went off to the Wonderful Village of Somewhere in Japan!

I hate introductions, especially when it comes to me. Mi llamo, that's not important, but my otaku friends call me Kazumi. I'm pretty tall, and have lovely brown skin. My hair is a really, really dark brown hair. (NO HAIR IS NATURALLY BLACK!) Not too busty, but not too flat. Honestly, I think that I'm not that bad looking.

I had just finished another day of high school. Why couldn't learning be easier? That night, I studied my butt off, and took a bath. I put on my middle school shirts for my pjs, and called it a night.

I had the strangest dream. I was just floating around in space and there were doors in front of me. Each had a different color. Red, yellow, green, white, brown, and blue. Ha ha, American flag, UK flag, whole bunch of flags with those colors. I decided to go through the yellow one. I don't know why, but I just did okay? Don't question me. I went through the door, and woke up.

Can you imagine how confuse I was when I didn't wake up in my bed? I woke up in a lush green field. Don't get me wrong, the place was pretty, but I wanted to be in my bed, at my house. There were no walls, no lamp, no light switch. I did go to sleep in my room, right? I got up, and walked around. There had to be someone here. They would help me out of this situation. I walked and walked, and eventually got bored. I began to sing songs to fill in the void I felt.

"Morning has broken! Like the first morning. Black bird has spoken, like the first bird. Praise for them singing. Praise for the morning. Praise for them springing fresh from the word."

After who knows how long, I stopped and sat down. My poor feet! I had no shoes on, just my pjs. I really wante to go home. So I could finish sleeping.

"Some nights I wish my lips could build a castle, some nights I wish they just fall off. But I still wake up, I STILL SEE YOUR GHOST. Oh Lord, I'm still not sure, what I stand for, oh. What do I stand for, what do I stand for? Most nights I don't know, any moh-o-ore. … And when I look into my nephew's eyes… you won't believe what can come from us. Some terrible nights!" I thought about it for a second.

"I should have stopped after 'fall off.'" I told myself.

"You should have stopped after you began." Someone said.

I looked up, and saw a man in red clothing with silver hair and golden eyes.

"I didn't force you to list- Oh my gosh." I stared at him. It was InuYasha. He's not real though.

"Thisshouldn' 'texist,butsinceyouareinmyface, ,Miroku,Shippo,andKagomearereal, 'snotsupposedtobetruesinceyouareallinamanga, ,thatmeansSesshomaru'sheretoo.

He managed to miss all of the other names, but caught Sesshomaru's.

"How do you know about Sesshomaru?" He asked me.

"How do you not know about Sesshomaru?" I asked back.

Even though it was sarcastic, InuYasha took the question as an answer. Sesshomaru was pretty well known around these parts. I mentally sighed. I'm not the type of person that automatically gives out personal information.

My ears perked up with InuYasha's as we both heard Kagome's surprisingly loud voice. She walked out of the foliage, and spotted us both.

"Are you lost?" She asked me.

"Yeah. This isn't exactly where I call home."

"Don't worry, we'll get you home."

She had made it a mission that quick. She really was kind-hearted.

"You're as nice as she made you." I said, not thinking things through.

"What?" Kagome said skeptically.

"Sorry, I meant to say that you're as nice as she made you look." I told her, after managing to come up with a partial truth.

"And who is this she?" InuYasha asked.

"The same person that told me about Sesshomaru." I told him matter-of-factly.

"Would you care to name her?" Kagome asked a bit more gently.

"Umm… Rumiko Takahashi." I told them. "She's a really good au- auditor. That's how she knows about you. And then you're the Shikon Jewel Priestess, so that makes you famous too."

"Oh. Okay. Well let's get you back to the village, Kaede will help us." Kagome helped me up, and we went off to the Wonderful Village of Somewhere in Japan!


	2. A Day in the Village

**A/N: I don't own the songs included in throughout the story.**

"So that's my story." I told Kaede.

"Ye simply woke up in a field?"

"Yes."

"Do ye know how far ye are from home?"

"A very, very long way away from home." I told her.

"I know this is a dismal time for you," Miroku started "But would you consider bearing my child?"

If Sango was here, his head would have been busted open.

"No?" It sounded like a question, but I was questioning whether he was sane or not. He had literally just met me. I expected this, but not as his first thing said to me.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he touched my butt.

"PERVERT!" I screamed as I slapped him, hard. Sango and Shippo then came in to see what had happened. After seeing Miroku on the ground, they understood. After I introduced myself to everyone as Kazumi, only Kagome seemed to understand, which is understandable.

"Something's not adding up. Actually, a lot of things aren't. You just woke up in a field, completely undefended and lived first of all, you know all of us, you're not telling us something." InuYasha stated.

"Could I get a change of clothes?" I asked, not ignoring InuYasha, but looking as though I was.

The boys were shooed out, and I changed. They came back in, and InuYasha waited for my answer.

"I told you all I can, and want to tell you. Just like you have your doubts about me, I have my own about you. Don't flatter yourself by thinking it is not a mutual feeling." I told him.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get some fresh air."

No argument was made. They rather looked like they were waiting for me to leave. I left the hut, and walked to a hill. Some villagers looked at me, but they returned to their work soon after. They were obviously used to new comers. I walked up to the hill and sat in the sun. It was mid-afternoon. The sun warmed me up rather quickly, reminding me of a song I love. Yes, I'm going to be singing this entire time that I'm here.

"Hit me like a ray of sun, even in the darkest nights. You're the only one I want, think I'm addicted to your light." I stopped.

"Yeah, I stopped at the right place this time."

"Did you really come out here to sing?"

"Did you really come out here to question me about things that are irrelevant to you?" I asked InuYasha with a sassy tone.

"No, I came to tell you that food's ready."

"Good, 'cause I'm starvin'!" I told him "Why did I have to leave then? It's only been what, ten minutes?"

"Food's been cooking since you got here, just couldn't smell it."

"Oh!"

I got up and followed InuYasha back to Kaede's hut. On our way there, I learned something about InuYasha.

"Do you have any bad intentions toward us?"

"Not at all, in fact, that is the exact opposite of what I want."

He really did care about those in his group. Once we were close enough to the hut, the aroma of food danced in my nose. This would be good. We got in just as everyone else sat down. We followed their example, and each received a bowl. I examined its contents before eating. I saw fish and pork. ( :p ) I hate fish and pork. I went around the meat and fish, and ate everything else. InuYasha noticed my avoiding of the items. I looked between him and everyone else, and sneaked the fish and pork onto his plate.

"Why do ye avoid the fish and pork?" Kaede asked me.

All eyes were on me. I hate it when all eyes are on me.

"I feel sick after eating pork most times, and fish and I don't have a good relationship."

"Would ye care explaining?"

"Well, when I was younger, I ate some really tasty fish, but some bones got stuck in my throat, and my mom had to pull them out."

I saw Kagome, Sango, and Miroku wince, and I appreciated that. InuYasha was too busy finishing the fish I had given him.

"It don't matter, I'm fine with it." InuYasha said.

"How do ye stay healthy Child?"

"I don't know if I'm healthy. I've managed to be okay then, so I can do it now." I told her.

Night had come quickly, and most were asleep. I laid in bed as the seriousness of the situation sunk in. I went to sleep when I couldn't take it anymore. I would not cry, and show any sign of weakness here. That would get me killed.


	3. What?

I woke up coughing. I managed to stop, but those around me began to wake.

"I'm sorry." I told them with a hoarse voice.

"Did you catch a cold?" Kagome asked.

"Seems like it." I told her.

"Would you like some medicine?" she asked me.

"No, thanks, I'm used to getting sick and not having medicine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I got up to prove my point. I had decided last night what I would do. After explaining to the group what I had come up with, they surprisingly agreed. I had decided that I was here for a reason, and so wanted to go on their quest with them. Now we were already walking away from the village. I coughed a couple of times, but I would be fine.

"Are you sure you want to leave now? We could postpone." Sango told me.

I shook my head "I'm not going to hold you guys up. I'll be fine."

I slowly receded to the back as the others continued their conversation. They really did act like a family. I missed my family. What were they doing about my sudden disappearance. Did they call the police? That would be pointless. Like they would check feudal Japan if they could, goodness, I'm as good a gone. How would I explain my disappearance if I ever got back.

"Where are you from?"

Sango asked me this suddenly, so I was surprised. After my brain understood what she said, I was able to answer.

"I'm from somewhere only Kagome knows of."

"Oh, only I do?" Kagome asked. "Where?"

"Sweet ol' Georgia in the U.S.A."

"You're from the United States? That's amazing! When did you learn Japanese?"

"I only know English" I said in English.

They all looked at me confused.

"I guess I don't only know English." I said.

"Is that what the language sounds like?" Miroku guessed.

"Yeah." I was speaking Japanese now. I guess my language changes.

"Could you help me with my English homework?"

"Sure, I guess." I said.

"If you are from the world Kagome is from, can you not go through the well?" Miroku asked.

"No, that is limited to Kagome, and I'm from a different time period." I told him.

"What time?" Kagome asked.

"2013."

"Has it been that long?"

"No, I come from a different world completely."

"How do you know about the world Kagome comes from then, and the well?" Sango asked.

Oops, that slipped. InuYasha stopped suddenly, causing everyone to stare at him.

"There's blood, and lots of it." He explained.

Everyone understood what that meant. They began to hurry toward where InuYasha smelled the blood. Shouldn't they have gone in the opposite direction? Well, then they wouldn't get anything done. I followed them, and we came upon a village with its villagers slaughtered. I instantly remembered where in the anime this was from. This was the village Rin was from. It was a lot more graphic and gory than the anime had shown. The place also reeked from the decaying bodies. How did Kagome and them stand this? I wanted to cover my nose, but I'd have to get used to it, especially with the episodes that were coming up. We were soon attacked by the wolves, but I didn't worry about it. InuYasha and the group finished off enough to make them call for Koga. A whirlwind came into view in the horizon, but no one was paying attention to that until Kagome said something about the jewel shards coming from that direction.

Koga came out of the whirlwind. The winds from it were a lot stronger than the anime had made them seem. I guess I should have expected that. Almost instantly, InuYasha and Koga started to bite at each other. I found it funny how they repeated the exact lines from the anime. I suppressed my laughter, but not the smile that was forming at the corners of my lips. Their conversation stopped at my coughing.

"You can't even take care of the members of your pack, stupid mutt." Koga said.

"They tried to get her to stay behind, but she wouldn't listen." InuYasha said.

"Can you not talk about me?" I asked.

"If it was me, I would have forced her to stay." Koga continued.

"It's not you Wolf Scum. You don't have any authority over her." InuYasha came back.

"Hey, did you hear me?" I asked a little aggravated.

I could hear Kagome, Miroku, and Sango laughing at the two demon's obliviousness toward me.

"Teh , that's what you think. She obviously sees more dominance in me."

"And what makes you believe that? She just met you!"

"HEY! KEEP ME OUT OF IT!" I yelled, getting their attention, but also hurting my throat in the process.

"See, she just hurt herself even more."

"Do you expect me to control exactly what she does?"

I gave up. They're both idiots. They finally decided to shut up and fight. Kagome tried to tell InuYasha about his jewel shards, but he didn't listen. He learned his lesson pretty quickly. Finally, InuYasha prepared to use Wind Scar, but Koga ran away. InuYasha talked to us about his actions, but I turned away and ignored him.

Next thing I knew, I was giving Sango wood for a fire with Kagome. She and Shippo explained more about Koga, but since I already knew, I kind of ignored them. I sat next to the wall, but Kagome and Sango forced me to sleep closer to the fire. I was sweating the whole night.

The next day, we were treading the mountains of the wolves and Birds of Paradise. I waited for the assault to occur. If I could stop it, then a lot of things could be avoided.

I felt horrible. Sleeping next to the fire did not help at all. I was probably sick because my body isn't used to the stuff in the air. I can't wait until I get better. I'll be all helpful, and stuff.

When I tuned back into what was happening, Miroku and Sango were off of Kirara and talking to InuYasha.

"What am I, your faithful Terrier?! Damn you guys get on my nerves, every single last one of you!" InuYasha told us. I rolled my eyes, but Kirara's growl got me running toward InuYasha. I pushed him out of the way of the wolves. That would help us not-WHY IS THERE ANOTHER GROUP OF THEM?!

In the anime, only two groups of wolves were there, one for InuYasha, and one for Sango and Miroku. Now there was a third one. Those wolves got InuYasha and pushed him down the cliff. Kagome was rushing to the edge of the cliff to see if InuYasha was okay. I managed to get there, and tried to pull her away. Unfortunately for me, Koga had jumped in the air.

Kagome's grasp on my hand tightened at the sight of him. I glared at him, showing that I would not let him take her so easily. He scowled, but smirked no more than a second later. The next thing I knew that was happening was that he was carrying both me and Kagome. He was running toward the cliff. Now that I think about it, it didn't look fun at all.

"Whoa, whoa, WHoa, WHOa, WHOA!" I screamed.

After that, Shippo, Kagome and I all screamed as we started to fall.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Kagome yelled.

"Would you STOP screaming in my ears?!" Koga asked irritated by our high pitched screeches.

I screamed louder, and longer. That's what happens when you have the lungs of a singer. Kagome commented on how she could do whatever she wanted, but fear must have kicked back in because she rejoined me in the screamingfest.

Once we were back on the ground, I will never take advantage of it again, I began to recite a prayer.

"Our Father, who aren't in heaven, hallowed be thy name"

"What are you talking about?" Koga asked skeptically.

"Thy kingdom come, thy will be done. On earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day, our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory. Amen."

When I finished my prayer, we were at the Demon Wolf Tribe base. Starring into the eyes of man-eating wolves is not the most ensuring thing that can be done. Koga jumped through the waterfall. Kagome, Shippo, and Koga went through without getting very wet, but I got drenched. I already had a cold. I didn't need that! I'm going to have to relieve my stress somehow. I need a pillow. I wanna draw a stupid face on it and just punch it! Koga tossed me and Kagome in a part of the room, and the wolves within it automatically started calling dibs on our body part. How could they eat someone that looks exactly like them? THAT SHOULD BE CONSIDERED CANNIBALISM!

"Do whatever you want to those two," he pointed at Shippo and me "but don't touch my woman." He said referring to Kagome.

Before Kagome could make her threat, I stood up for myself.

"HEY! I'm not someone that you can divide and eat!" I yelled at Koga.

"And why not?" One smart aleck asked.

"First of all, I'm sick you dumbass. Secondly, BECAUSE I SAY SO!"

"The first reason makes sense." Koga told them. "Don't eat any of them."

"I'M NOT YOUR WOMAN!" Kagome yelled at him

I sneezed as the cold air started to cling onto the moisture in my clothing.

"Oi, someone get her some new clothes." Koga commanded.

One got me a Kimono. They must have gotten it from a village they raided after "eating". I unwillingly put it on behind Kagome. Once I was settled, things were not looking good for me. My throat was killing me now. I was so tired, but I couldn't sleep. Who knows what those wolves would do? Kagome saw me fighting to stay awake, she told me to sleep, and so I did.


	4. I'M NOT YOUR WOMAN!

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Just wanted to say that I love you all for reading this, and that you all made my day. Shout out to alaskan anime gal, XxHell's kittyxX, NissaTengou, Hatsune MIku And Vocaloid, and Sesshomaru's Cami! You guys keep me going! Enjoy!**

I woke up to Koga shaking me awake. I looked up and saw that Kagome was up to. It was Shippo. Was it already time to try to escape? I got up and followed Shippo's lead. Once the other demons learned of Shippo's trick, they began to chase us. Kagome grabbed a javelin, and ran out the waterfall along with me and Shippo. We quickly came across a cliff.

"Shippo, I want you to take Kazumi and get InuYasha." She told Shippo.

"I can't leave you!" he argued.

Kagome's kindness was going to get her killed. I faced both of them, and pushed them both off the edge, Shippo first. That gave him enough time to transform and catch Kagome. I looked over the edge. Boy was she surprised. A demon tried to use a chain to catch them, but I used the javelin Kagome dropped to stop him.

"Great! Now two got away! When I'm done with you-" the wolf was interrupted by Koga.

"What? What will happen when you're done with her?" he asked sarcastically.

The wolf held its tongue. Koga examined me.

"You're my woman."

"Whoa, wait, what?" I asked. What the hell?! He claimed Kagome as his woman. He can't have two! That's being greedy, and then neither of us consented to that!

"You can't claim me!" I told him.

He pulled me closer to him. Gosh he has pretty eyes… Now's not the time for that. I pushed myself away, winded my hand back, and slapped him.

"You already claimed Kagome! You can't have two!" I yelled at him.

"She slapped Koga." Someone whispered.

"She's going to die."

Koga felt his cheek, and smirked at me.

"You'll bear strong children." He told me.

What the F#* ?! He slung me over his shoulder and started back to the Wolf Lair. I started to fuss again.

"I can only take so much, even from you."

I stopped. That was the most serious I have ever heard Koga. Once we were back at the base, Koga entered the waterfall in a way that didn't get me wet, at all. He placed me down gently and sat down with me. The wolves that were already inside the cave left to give me and Koga some privacy.

"How did you know about my plan on the mountain?"

"Lucky guess."

"I'm serious. You went out of your way to stop my first group. My wolves told me that."

"Let's just say that I know things, a regular human shouldn't."

"Do you know where the jewel shards are?" he asked.

I knew he was talking about the Birds of Paradise. I had to tell him. If I don't, I won't regroup with InuYasha, and things won't take place.

"In its mouth."

He gazed at me for a moment, and then helped me stand. I began to cough, but he helped me out of it.

Next thing I knew, we were in the middle of the battle. Koga had left me with two of the wolves, and started to ascend the mountain. After seeing all of the bloodshed, it assured me that the anime was not 100% accurate about the scenery. This was a lot worse. In fact, I'm not even going to describe it.

What was taking InuYasha so long? He had to come because of the jewel shards, I know, but why is it taking him so long? Oh, NOW he wants to show up. I felt like staying where I was, but after my head almost got torn off my body, I decided to move.

"Kazumi, don't you EVER do that again!" Kagome scolded me.

I winced "Yes, Mother." I turned to Miroku. "Could you get rid of those birds, please?" He nodded and used his Wind Tunnel to rid of them. The wolves were astonished by this. Koga seemed to finally see InuYasha and decided to yell.

"DON'T TOUCH MYY WOMEN!" he yelled. Kagome and I stared at him in utter shock. What is wrong with that guy?

"Did he just say women?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, women! I've claimed them!"

"I said I wasn't your woman!" Kagome yelled at him.

"And I said that you can't have two! That didn't mean I wanted to be that ONE!" I yelled, not giving a truck about my cold. "KOGA, WATCH OUT!" I screamed, getting him on alert, but I was too late. The largest Bird of Paradise caught him by the arm.

Koga killed the brother of the bird, and kicked his way out of its teeth. InuYasha then decided to help out and finished the bird. And that is how they made the Birds of Paradise go extinct. When Koga got down from the mountain, I went over to help him. I laid him down in my lap as Kagome came over. She was perplexed as to why I was being kind to him.

"He's not that bad of a guy." I said. "You just have to get past his egotistical side."

Koga smirked. "Soon enough, I'll get you thinkin' of me as the best thing that can come into your life."

Ayame would have a lot to deal with. "Fate has chosen differently." I said, and gave him a sisterly peck on the forehead. After InuYasha's freak out, Koga wanted to stand up to him, but Kagome and I got him out.

"Why did you defend him?" InuYasha asked.

"He was weak, and you were trying to fight him." Kagome responded.

"OH! So I guess you are his woman!"

"Did you not hear us when we said that we weren't?!"

Did she not notice that he wasn't talking about me?

"The way you act says the exact opposite!"

"DO YOU THINK WE'RE THAT TYPE OF GIRLS?" Was that good grammar? "FINE THEN!"

Kagome took the jewel shards that the BoP dropped and took me by the hand.

"Sango, can we borrow Kirara?" She asked.

"Sure."

Kirara jumped out of Sango's hands and grew into a larger cat. I petted her to gain her trust, and then got on her back.


	5. Enter the High and Mighty

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Life gets hard sometimes. Thanks to all of the Favs. and Follows! You all are great! I keep getting new readers, and I won't disappoint any of you! Now here's Chapter 4!**

"I don't think this is a good idea." I told Kagome.

"C'mon! Trust me! All you gotta do is jump! You should come to my time."

"I'm telling you, it won't work."

"Then prove me wrong!" She grabbed my hand and jumped along with me.

Like I had told her, it didn't work. I climbed out the well and sat by it. She would come back and get me. I suddenly felt sleepy. It can't hurt to be well rested. I closed my eyes. When I opened them, it was because my alarm clock went off. I shot out of bed. What the hell? I turned off the alarm, and went to my phone. It said that it was the 20th. What? That was the day I left! What was going on? Was it all a dream? Yeah, it had to be. I didn't have a cold or anything. It was just another fanfic dream. I got dressed for school, ate breakfast, packed my lunch, and left the house. The school day was pretty normal, nothing to fancy. I got home, and wrote some fanfic. I had so many unfinished ones, but it wasn't as though I was actually going to publish them, so it didn't matter. After about three hours of that, it was brawl time. Once I picked up the Wii remote, I didn't put it down until 11 o'clock p.m. That ended what I consider a productive day. I took a bath and hit the hay.

After a couple hours, I woke up when I felt something touch me. I smacked myself trying to get it off. It was a butterfly. Oh HECK no! I was back in feudal Japan, and that smack hurt! Pinching yourself to get out of a dream does not work. I sat there and told myself to wake up. When it didn't work, I was flabbergasted. That always worked! Was this not a dream? THAT MAKES NO SENSE! I decided to not think about it. I walked until I found Kaede's village. Once I did, I found Kaede. She gaped at me.

"Where have ye been?!" She asked with worry laced in her voice.

"I went home somehow, and woke up here when I fell asleep." I told her.

It confused her too, but I wasn't going to think about it. I don't like getting confused. Kagome came out asking the same question, and I told her the exact same answer. She contemplated it for a second, but then took me and got on Kirara's back. We flew off to a battle field. When we rejoined with the rest of the group, InuYasha was fighting Kaijinbo. Why would Kagome leave during the middle of a battle? I stopped thinking about it after Kaijinbo killed himself and Tokijin stood in the ground.

"He couldn't handle the sword, and so it killed him…" Kagome guessed. I sighed, and then coughed. I still had this damn cold. Totosai looked at me. I found the moment awkward.

"Is there something I can do for you?" I asked him as politely as possible.

"Oh, nothing."

I slapped my arm once I felt something biting me. I wasn't surprised when it turned out to be Myoga the Flea. Do those two sentences rhyme? I'm so awesome.

"Well it's about time you showed up!" InuYasha bellowed.

I thought he was talking to Myoga at first, but when every stared at me, I caught onto their intimation.

"I'm sorry for having no control over where I go." I told him.

"Well, you better learn. You had everyone worried."

"Like I said, I'm sorry. If you expect me to get on my knees and beg for forgiveness, you're going to be sadly disappointed."

"I'm just making sure you understand what I'm saying."

InuYasha stopped talking to me and started complaining about Tetsusaiga's weight to Totosai.

"Don't worry about him. He's been equally worried about you." Kagome whispered.

To tell the truth, I didn't care if he didn't care, but that tad bit of information made me see InuYasha in a new way. I know he's not as mean as he makes himself seem, but now I have a reason to trust him. I don't just give away my trust.

The sun was setting, and Miroku made a fire. We were camping next to the demon sword to make sure no demon got to it before Miroku could seal it. I slept close to the fire, but not as close as Sango and Kagome insisted. When I woke up, it was the afternoon. Everyone else was up.

"Look who's up." Miroku said with a smile.

He was sitting in a circle with Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Kirara. InuYasha was still complaining about the sword to Totosai. They must have been talking about InuYasha's demon blood. I could tell because when Miroku spoke of me, they all jumped a little, and seemed jittery. I stood up and stretched. When would Sesshomaru come and get the sword? Was it later tonight or later in the day? I sat and watched the horizon he would come over any time now.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. I felt horrible.

"If you can answer, how do you know so much about us? I want the real explanation."

I looked at her. "You all deserve that much huh?" All eyes were on me now. "Where I come from, anyone can learn about you guys. All they have to do is want to. I'm one of those people." I told them.

"Are we that famous?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, you are." I said.

"Why didn't you just tell us before?" Sango asked.

"I did. Rumiko Takahashi is the one that showed everybody."

"You said that she was an auditor." InuYasha said, trying to poke holes in what I said.

"She is. She had to examine what she wrote before she put it out." I clarified.

"So you've been telling the truth, only in a different manor." Kagome summed up.

"Yup."

I returned to my watch over the horizon. I felt so cold. I hope I don't catch a fever… Just then, the area darkened, and Sesshomaru appeared riding Ah-Un. He jumped off of Ah-Un, and landed ever so gracefully on the ground. I would have fangirled, but he looked very scary at the moment.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?!" InuYasha bellowed.

Sesshomaru glanced at him, but then stared at me. Why was everyone staring at me today?

"I see you have a new member." he said nonchalantly.

"She's none of your business." He growled.

Sesshomaru no longer paid attention to him, but rather the sword.

"Do you know-" Kagome whispered.

"Sesshomaru, name translation: Killing Perfection, current lord of the Western Lands, Full Inu Daiyōkai, eldest son of InuTaisho, and InuYasha's older half-brother." I summed up before she could finish her question.

I must have said the basic fangirl knowledge about him too loud. He glared at me. I didn't move, but I did feel embarrassed and in danger. InuYasha caught his attention after a few insults. I would have to thank him later. Sesshomaru went over to Tokijin and pulled the sword out of the ground. Kind of like how King Author pulled the sword out of the stone. Anyway, he and InuYasha proceeded to duel.

"I never want to get on his bad side." I said.

"Nobody does, but Sesshomaru isn't the most loving character I know." Kagome said as she watched the fight.

InuYasha was having trouble because of his sword. Then as if Sesshomaru knew the story board, he disarmed InuYasha. InuYasha was going to retrieve his sword, but his demon blood began to take over. Before Sesshomaru could get a good look at InuYasha, Totosai blew fire. Kagome "SIT!"ed InuYasha, they carried him, and ran away. It's funny how to the point they did things. Rumiko Takahashi deserves a standing novation for this.

Wait a second… they left me. I looked at Sesshomaru, who was now staring at me.

"Yeah…. so I'm just going to go now…" I told him as I pointed in the direction the group had fled.

"Halt." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What are you?" he asked me.

That was a stupid question, but of course I would not say that. "I am a human." I said.

He narrowed his eyes. Why would he narrow his eyes? OH crap! I didn't address him by his title! Shit, shit, shit…

"How do you know me?"

"Where I come from, you are well known as the Lord of the Western Lands." I told him, sure to include the title.

He stared at me, and then turned and walked off. Did he want me to follow him, or was he done with me. Please let it be the second choice.

"Follow." He instructed.

Could this guy read minds? I followed him, not wanting to die yet. We walked until we came upon a clearing in the forest. The annoyingly high pitch of a demon I hated insured me of our location.

"Milord, welcome back! " Jaken said.

I can't stand Jaken's voice. I remembered the nights I had stayed up watching InuYasha. I had to turn off or down the volume whenever Jaken spoke because his voice would piss me off. Now I do not have that choice.

Sesshomaru ignored Jaken, but when Jaken saw me, his voice got ten times more irritating, thus breaking the irritation scale. It is now 0 to Jakenx10

"We are no charity case! Leave now!" he screeched at me.

His screech is the new top of the annoyance scale. So Jakenx10 = Jaken's screech

"Oh be quiet Jaken. The Staff of Two Heads won't work in your hands if they're cold and lifeless. You can't forget that the staff doesn't make you invincible." I scolded.

Jaken was stunned at my information about him and the Staff of Two Heads. Sesshomaru even turned slightly to look at me. I looked at Ah-Un. He was acting defensive toward me. Why would he? That was when I spotted Rin hiding behind him. I went over to her, ignoring the stares I received from Jaken and Sesshomaru. I petted Ah-Un to show that I did not mean harm.

"Hello." I said to Rin as I squatted down to be at eye level with her.

She held on tighter to Ah-Un.

"Don't worry, I don't want to hurt you, and never will." I told her with a small smile. "What's your name?" I asked her.

"Rin." She told me.

"Well I go by Kazumi."

"Kazumi?"

"Yes." I told her. "And what about your age?" I asked politely.

"Rin is eight." She told me.

"Wow, I remember when I was eight. That was so long ago." I told her.

"How old is Kazumi?" she asked me.

"I'm going to turn fifteen in a few months." I told her.

She gaped at this information. She was coming out of her hiding spot.

"You are almost of age!"

That caught me off guard. I was near the marriage age. The life expectancy was shorter, and so people would be married at younger ages. This was not good. That just makes me even more of a target. Kagome turned fifteen when she came, but I'm turning fifteen here. No good, no good at all. Rin laughed at my panicked face. At least she was more open to me now. That's one good thing that came from this encounter.

Soon night was upon us. Did InuYasha's group even notice that I was gone? I sat against a tree, and sneezed. I would be fine. I always get sick, and don't take medication. It was probably the new things in the air, yeah, that's the reason. I just need to sleep. Why am I always tired? I don't care anymore.

I went to sleep under the stars that night.


	6. Jinx! I Owe Myself A Soda!

When I woke up, I instantly knew my cold had become a fever. I must have jinxed myself last night. That's perfect. Now it was a real problem. My body was sore, and I felt too cold for my liking. Sesshomaru must have caught on. He stood and told me to follow. I was barely able to, but I did. He took me to a spring.

"Strip." He commanded.

"What?" I asked startled.

Sesshomaru turned to me and began to take my clothes off.

"I can do it myself;" I told him as I backed away from him, "just please turn away."

He did so. "You have a minute."

"What do you mean I have a minute?" I asked him

"53 seconds."

I quickly undressed and got in the water just as Sesshomaru turned back around. The water was cool, and helped cool down my fevered frame. After ensuring that I was in the water, he left. I submerged myself in the water, and came out a minute later. I felt a little better, but not healed. I sat in the water for a couple more minutes before something happened. My eyes were closed as I sat in the water, but they snapped open when I heard a voice that was not familiar.

"A young woman alone in the woods, what luck I have!" he said. "About to mature I see. Ah, the things I will do with you…"

I knew exactly what he meant. I dove under the water, and got as far away from the spot I was at as I could. When I surfaced, I looked at where the voice had come from, but instead of seeing a random demon, I saw Sesshomaru tossing something into the forest. He set down a set of clothing, and picked up my old one. I went back toward him, skeptical of what had just happened.

"You have two minutes to dress." He told me as he turned to not face me.

I quickly got out of the water and put on the clothes. I didn't know how to put on a kimono though, so I just put it on like a robe. It covered my body, and that was all I needed. I strapped it together, took the obi, and tied it tightly around my waist. Sesshomaru turned around and inspected how I dressed. He noticed my lack of grace with the kimono, but didn't care, or blamed it on the fever. Sesshomaru had brought Ah-Un with him. He picked me up, and placed me on its back. He then led Ah-Un back toward the camp. I laid down on Ah-Un's back.

"Why are you treating me nicely? I thought you hated humans."

"I do, but I need you alive."

At least he was being honest.

"Naraku his connected to InuYasha, Kagome, and Kikyo, even though they do not know of it." I told Sesshomaru. He stopped, and looked at me. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see his inquisitive golden orbs.

"How?" He asked.

"Can we not use word sentences?" I asked, trying to avoid the question.

"How?" Sesshomaru said again, enforcing his supremacy on me.

I sighed. "I cannot tell you."

"Why is that?" he asked.

At least he wasn't saying one word sentences.

"I cannot tell because then things will mess up, nothing will be guaranteed, yata, yata, yata, black hole, end of everything." That's not what I meant to say, but I had a fever. Can you blame me?

Sesshomaru's answer to that question was no. He continued to lead, and Ah-Un and I followed. On our way back to camp, I noticed something on the ground. It was a piece of my old kimono. The one Koga had given me. The last person that had it was Sesshomaru. It wouldn't be in pieces if he didn't want it too. Did he rip it apart? If he did, why would he? I stopped caring once we finally got back to camp. Sesshomaru took me off of Ah-Un, and sat me down beside him. My eyes were still closed. I was too tired to open them. I could tell that Sesshomaru had sat down somewhere, and was staring at me. I finally opened my eyes. I wanted to get up, but I wasn't going to be able to for some time. I looked around for Rin and Jaken, but couldn't find them. They couldn't be in danger. If they were, Sesshomaru would have left to save them.

Speaking of saving, an irritated looked surfaced to his eyes. I was learning how to read eyes. Yes! Sesshomaru got up, and stared at me, but left. Now would be a great time to leave, but you can't really just leave a Daiyōkai. He'd probably find me again and force me to come back or kill me. Whichever floated his boat in the moment would be what happened.

"Thank you Ah-Un" I told the dinosaur, dragon demon. Both of its heads nuzzled me. "Aw, I like you guys too." I told them.

I must have fallen asleep then, because when I woke up, Rin was in my face, and Sesshomaru was back.

"Welcome back." I told Rin as I managed to move the hair out of her face.

"Kazumi, look what Rin made!"

The little girl had made a circlet of flowers.

"It's beautiful." I said. She did a happy dance, and I smiled a little. I wanted to see if I could move a little more. I was, surprisingly, feeling a lot better. I sat up, making Ah-Un look at me. I stretched, to see what was still sore. Only my arms showed a sign of weakness. I guess my body just needed to get used to the area.

"You are well." Sesshomaru stated.

"I am, amazingly." I told him.

"Then you can give me a better reason." He told me.

He couldn't give me a minute?

"Before I went all delusional, I was trying to say that if I told you all of what I know then the outcome of the events that I know might not come true and can end life as we know it. I'd rather not take the chance." I explained

"Then why did you tell me what you did?" He asked.

"I told you that tad bit of information because that information does not pertain to you."

"And if I were to kill any three of those beings?" he asked.

"Then the entire outcome would become different and that may cause the destruction of everything. I don't know, but something will change."

"Do you know of Naraku's whereabouts?"

"Not off the top of my head." I told him.

He gazed at me. What was he thinking of?

"You are to stay within my pack for the time being."

"Do I get a choice?" I asked.

He glared at me.

"I guess that's a no." I sighed.

**A/N: Yay! It's the end of Ch. 5! Thanks to all of my readers, you all are, once again, awesome. XD**


	7. Oops I Hit The Wall!

Where we are going, I haven't a clue. Sesshomaru had decided to leave, and so we were. I was following behind Ah-Un, who was currently carrying Rin and Jaken. How long would I be in this world? I hope I won't be here for too long. I stopped my thinking once we got to our destination. This better not be where I think it is. If it is, I'm going to fangirl.

"Sesshomaru-sama, where are we?" Rin asked.

"We are at my manor." He said.

I felt blood run down my nose. Sesshomaru faced me. He must have smelled my blood. He stared at me, obviously intrigued at my sudden bloodshed.

"I, this's never happened to me before." I told him.

I wiped off the blood, and he turned back around. The gates opened at his command. The manor was exactly as I thought it would look like. It was vast, and beautiful. I couldn't believe it. Rin jumped off of Ah-Un, and ran to catch up with Sesshomaru. I took my time and observed as much as I could without getting left. When we reached the doors, I was so stunned that I didn't even want to look anywhere anymore. The main hall blew my mind. Literally. After seeing its extravagance, something in my head went off. I didn't know that when that cloud of smoke comes out of an anime character's head (the one that shows that their mind has been blown) it hurts. I recovered from it quickly though.

Sesshomaru was instantly greeted by maids and butlers. They were all demons. When they saw me and Rin, they paid no mind to Rin, but stared at me. What's up with the staring?

"Take the humans to a room." Sesshomaru instructed as he went off to do whatever he needed to do.

Rin and I followed the maids as they led us to where we were to stay. The room we were given was huge! Everywhere I looked, I saw a crescent moon. It was ridiculous!

"Please come this way." A maid said to Rin. "I will take you to your room."

We both got a room? This was supposed to be MY room? I could have a party in this room alone! I sat on the bed. It was so soft. I then felt a slight pain in my forehead, but I ignored it. It must have been from the fever. I examined the room more closely. It was so beautiful…

"Miss?"

The maid startled me. I turned around and looked at her.

"Master Sesshomaru wishes to speak with you." She told me.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked.

"No." She said.

I didn't expect "yes" but it was worth a shot. I got ready to follow the maid, but she noticed my kimono. She redid it for me, and I was grateful. We then went to where Sesshomaru was. I entered what looked like a library. The maid left us.

"You called for me?" I asked to clarify.

"Sit." He told me.

Now I can relate to InuYasha. I don't want to sit, but I have to. The pain he feels? I don't know about that, but being forced to, I understand.

I sat down like he told me to.

"Do you know what you are?" he asked me.

Didn't I already answer this question? "I'm human, like I said before."

He gazed at me. I squirmed under his scrutinizing.

"You are not human." He told me.

I tilted my head. That made no sense. I'd love to be a demon, but I'm human. He tossed the book he had at me. Me being myself, I tried to catch it but I failed, epically. It smacked me in the middle of my face. It fell onto the ground. I sat there for a second before my body understood the pain. Once the pain registered, I made myself into a ball and held my forehead. It hurt so much! I felt tears form at the corner of my eyes. I put my feet back onto the ground, but still held my head. Is that what a Maka Chop felt like? Poor Soul, Maka leaves indents.

The book didn't help my headache at all. It seemed to become sharper. Once enough the pain subsided, I took my hand off of my forehead. How did the book even get there?! Sesshomaru tossed it toward my lap! I picked up the book gingerly and turned to the page that was marked.

It talked about some type of demon. This demon was hunted for yata yata reason so it adapted yata yata. It currently hides itself as a human until it becomes powerful enough to defend itself. Yata, yata, yata. Whoa, stop there, let's rewind.

_This demon was hunted because of its capability to give birth to powerful yōkai. Because of this, many of the demons were killed and were taken while they were too young. Those that were able to produce young were usually killed by the mate's enemies to prevent the demon from gaining a powerful heir. To stop their species from going extinct, they adapted to the point that they are born human, but once they become of age, they return to their demon selves._

Holy crap.

"You think I'm one of these?" I asked, barely audible.

"That would explain certain things."

"No. I'm human. I don't care if I am one of these demons, I am human."

"You are speaking nonsense."

"I am human." I reiterated. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"We will find out for sure when you become of age."

"Is that why you brought me here?" I questioned him, but he ignored me. "Did you want to show me this? If I was one of these demons, what would you do with me?" I asked him. I saw that he was getting annoyed, but I didn't care.

"What would you do? Would you try to take me? Would you become one of the people that made those demons hide in the first place?"

That question seemed to strike a nerve. He held me by the throat.

"You will not question me." He told me.

"Why shouldn't I?" His grip got tighter around my neck.

"I am your alpha. You will not question me."

"You are not my alpha." I spat back at him. I was enraged by the thought of him going to use me if I was one of those demons.

Sesshomaru was infuriated by my disobedience, and so he threw me to the wall. Yeah, that's the best way to relieve anger, Sesshomaru. Just chuck someone across the room with enough power to hurt them, but not break their spinal cord.

My back hit the wall, hard. I fell to the ground. I couldn't understand anything but the pain that my body felt. My brain rattled all the information I knew. Even with this occurring, I spoke.

"Are you proud Sesshomaru? You managed to throw me at a wall." I told him. "You still have no power over me."

"My strength will force you to submit."

"Strength? No Sesshomaru, I speak of power… There are many more parts necessary to have strength."

"Strength is power, both of which you know nothing about." He growled at me.

"I know more than you do. My standing up to you is strength."

"Then let your strength strike down your enemies."

"Have you learned nothing from your father?! You were given Tenseiga to show you that power is not strength! You must see that…" I started, but my vision became freckled with black spots. I wanted to get my last words out, but I passed out.


	8. Second Try in the Manor

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me again. Just wanted to say thanks again to all the readers! Almost up to 1,000 views! You guys are so freaking awesome, and thank you for having so much patience with me. School can be a drag, especially with finals right around the corner, but I'll update as frequently as possible! Without further ado, here's chapter 7!**

When I woke up in a bed, I thought I was back in my room, with nothing to worry about. That idea was crushed when I heard that stupid toad's voice.

"The wench should not question Lord Sesshomaru! She should be grateful that she is not dead!"

"You should be grateful that I am kind enough to not strangle you." I told him.

He was startled by my sudden waking, and him not noticing it.

"How much did you hear?!" He asked.

"This WENCH heard just enough." I said, emphasizing the wench part.

"Well a wench should know her place." Jaken said, not realizing his mistake.

"I will make sure to make your life a living hell, Jaken." I told him with a smile.

Jaken backed up from me then, and kept backing up until he hit Sesshomaru's leg. He apologized and begged for forgiveness. Sesshomaru walked past him, commanding him to leave. Jaken obeyed him. That left me alone with King Fluffy once again. Whoptie dang do. I refused to look at him, instead, I stared at the window.

"You are awake." He said.

"Unfortunately."

There was a moment of silence between us. I know Sesshomaru was observing me. I didn't let a single one of my features falter. He had thrown me at a wall, and I do not appreciate that.

"You are upset?" he asked me.

"Oh, of course not, it has always been my dream to be thrown at a wall and pass out." I said sarcastically.

"Let the past remain in the past."

I glared at him. I was not willing to let bygones be bygones. I don't care if he's on my list of "Anime/Game Characters I Wish Were Real". That was not acceptable. I'm too delicate to be tossed around like that. I could have broken something… Aw, who am I kidding? This is Sesshomaru we're talking about. I dropped what he did, but I would not do that again. I don't care how sexy he is. Two times, and someone was going to pay, most likely Jaken.

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"What do you know about my father?"

"I'm going back to sleep." I said. I wasn't ready to answer any questions, I just woke up.

"Answer."

"And if I were to refuse?"

He arched one of his eyebrows. "Would you like to repeat what happened?"

"What happened to letting the past remain in the past?"

"Answer."

I sighed again. I was becoming a sigher. "Inu Tashio, Inu demon, what do you have to protect?" I said as quickly as possible.

"Repeat yourself slower."

"What do you have to protect?" I said again. He heard what I had said the first time. He just wanted to make sure that I knew what I was talking about.

"How do you know?" he asked.

From the tone of his voice, I could tell that he was getting defensive. He had a good reason. Only he and his deceased father should know about that conversation. Saying it now made me feel like a snooper, and a stalker. The information I know, now I feel bad for knowing it. I know who's going to die, why they die, what happens in the end, all of it. I looked at where Sesshomaru's arm used to be. I knew how he would get it back. The problem is that it must occur when it does, because that is when he realizes the truth about himself. If I were to tell him at the wrong time, InuYasha might be killed, the Tenseiga might be lost, and Sesshomaru might not even get his arm back. All of these possibilities… they are truly endless.

"Answer." Sesshomaru commanded, shocking me out of my deep thought. I didn't even think of a way to avoid the question.

"I learned about it." I said vaguely, trying to make some time for me to think.

"From where?" He caught onto me trying to make time, so he reduced his sentences to two words.

"Might as well tell you the whole truth," I decided, "but you aren't going to like it."

He narrowed his eyes at my statement. I took a deep breath, and told him the truth. Except for the fact that I left out a few parts, like, I don't know, the anime and manga. Actually, I forgot what I had said right after I said it. Sorry guys! No dialogue for that conversation. I have problems... but I do remember what happened after that. It was pretty hard to forget.

Sesshomaru found out that I was keeping small bits of information from him really quickly. *Sigh* I expect that from someone as smart as him, but that did not help me this time.

"Why do you refuse to tell me certain things?" He growled at me.

"I already told you. Things might not work out as I know it, yata, yata, black hole kills everybody."

"I do not like your explanation." he said coldly.

I did not catch the hint. "I don't either."

Next thing I knew, I was lying down again and staring into the face of a man willing to kill me. Oops, I did it again. I managed to get Sesshomaru angry.

"If I could tell, you'd be the first to know, trust me. You're the only one that would understand and come up with something that wouldn't get someone killed." I said, trying to talk my way out of this.

He must have accepted my answer as the truth. Thank goodness. He removed himself from me. That was too close for comfort. I'd like to be closer to him, but not while he's hostile. I got out of bed, and was surprised at what I saw what I was wearing. Nothing! Oh no! I'm naked! Just kidding. Someone had changed me out of the kimono I came in. I am now wearing an indigo one. Talk about prideful. Just because it's the color of your symbol, that doesn't mean it should be everywhere.

"Who-"

"A maid." He answered before I finished.

"Why-"

"I told her to do so."

I stopped, and looked at him. He stared at me back.

"What-"

"I have my reasons."

He knew what I was going to ask! He waited until I said something, and then cut me off! That's mean! I decided to stop talking. He turned and left. When I was positive that he was gone, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I would watch where you place your tongue. I am sure you would like to keep it."

HOW DID HE SEE IT?! He knows majiks, that was the only thing I could come up with. Yes majiks, the majiks that's spelled with a k.

After a couple more minutes passed, I went over to the door, and opened it. No one was immediately outside of the door. I looked to my right and to my left. The hall was completely empty. It's time to go exploring. I know it's not a smart idea, but I felt like being dumb. I exited the room, and closed the door quietly. I then decided to go right, since right is associated with good things, and I'm right handed. I walked down the hall, observing all that I could. I had to be careful or else I would get lost, and bad things would happen.

First I had to go up the hall and take a right, third door on the left. That was easy enough. I continued this process, and used things to bookmark where I was supposed to go. After seven turns, I stumbled across the garden. I was in awe, and had to stop walking. It was beautiful. I couldn't even identify one of the flowers. They were so exotic. I walked over to the glass, and just stared at the garden. No wonder Rin loved flowers and always gave them to Sesshomaru. One caught my attention though. Through all of the colors, I spotted a single patch of light blue orchids, or at least what I thought were orchids. They were simple, but gorgeous. All of the other flowers disappeared. I watched it sway in the wind, and heard it chime. It was soft, and delicate. I loved it.

I finally decided that I should go back to my room. Left, right, second right, left, first left, right, third door on left. I turned around and began to leave, but bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." I said, embarrassed by my mistake. I kept my head bowed, and started to leave again.

"Ah, so you are Sesshomaru's guest."

I stopped. I did not recognize this voice. Who was this man? I felt my blood run cold, and the hairs on my arm stick up. I was in some deep shit. Should I answer? I decided not to and continued to walk. I just needed to get back to my room.

"A human, almost of age I see."

It was getting harder to move.

"What would he be doing with someone like you?" He asked as he grabbed my arm.

I tried to pull my arm out of his hand politely, but he wasn't going to budge. There was no way I could overpower a full demon, grown man. What was I going to do?

_I knew this was a bad idea!_

'Shut up Conscience! I need a way out of here, not you rubbing this in my face!'

"Release her."

I couldn't move anymore. I felt like solid ice. Sesshomaru's voice was cold, and devastating. If I didn't freeze, I would have jumped, or had a panic attack. The man released me, but I dare not move. That would make things worse.

"I was wondering what a young lady such as herself was doing out alone." The man said.

"That is not your business." Sesshomaru snapped back, his patience obviously wearing thin. I was in a hell of a lot of trouble.

"If that is what you say." The demon said. He then left me and Sesshomaru.

He looked at me, agitated beyond what I would like. I was glad that I didn't try to sneak away; things would have been worse for sure.

"Why did you leave your room?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Well, I wanted to explore…" I trailed off.

He growled more fiercely at me, scaring me into continuing.

"I saw the garden, stayed here because it was pretty, then when I tried to leave that guy was here." I finished.

"Do not do such a thing again." He instructed.

I nodded my head, but when he glared at me, I gave him a verbal answer.

"Follow."

I gave him no resistance. At first, we were going the exact way to my room, but then he took a right instead of the first left. Oh goodness. I didn't ask, but continued to follow. When we arrived where he wanted to arrive, it was the library. I hate this place. It reopened a just closed wound. I was a little reluctant to enter, but when Sesshomaru gave me the death glare, I came in.

The portion of the wall I was thrown at was cleaned up well. That kind of angered me.

"Your stupidity is beyond belief."

"I'm actually pretty smart when it comes down to certain things." I told him.

"Then show it."

"But it's not fun that way."

"You can have your fun elsewhere." Sesshomaru scolded.

I winced. Maybe I should stop acting stupid and get this over with. Once again, I sighed. This time it was followed by a yawn. I was tired. What time was it? I sat once Sesshomaru sat. I needed a way to keep myself busy, so I began to hum Kikyo's theme. Every time I hear it, I want to cry. All she wanted was to be happy with InuYasha, but that damn jewel couldn't even give her that. She didn't even wish on it. It looked into her soul, saw what she wanted, and gave her the exact opposite. Douche bag. Kind of like Truth from Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood.

After humming Kikyo's theme softly, Sesshomaru looked up from what he was doing, and stared at me. He didn't complain, and went back to his work. I closed my eyes, and thought about what would happen next in my fanfic. While doing this, I forgot about my surroundings, and saw that single flower again. I heard its soft ring again. I felt my body relax, and I focused solely on it. It was so beautiful… Sesshomaru's voice shook me out of my daze.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I opened my eyes, and noticed that something was in my hand. I looked down at it. It was the same book I had so epically failed to catch. My finger was in between some pages. I could feel my heart pounding. I didn't want to see what was in the book, but my curiosity got the best of me. I opened the book.

**A/N: What's this? What did she find? What's going on?! Sorry to leave you guys on a cliff hanger, but that's how life is. **


	9. Ignorance is Bliss

What I saw in the book made me stop breathing. Once I started to breathe, I read what was written. I didn't like it. Things were proving to be against me. This had to be a dream. It's not possible.

The flower was in the book. Right behind the page I had read the day before. I began to tremble. Sesshomaru noticed this, and was intrigued by it. I kept my head down with my eyes closed. I shook my head, I didn't want to believe it. It's impossible! I'm not that special. I'm just a human from the real world. This is wrong. Sesshomaru had taken the book and read what I had found. I know he wanted to know the connection.

"I-I saw the flower, and heard its ring." I told him.

The type of demon Sesshomaru suspected I was are the only ones that could notice it, and were intoxicated by it, in their human, and demon forms. They can notice it in a large crowd, and still see and hear it.

"You are one." Sesshomaru said.

"No. That explains nothing." I said. "I'm just an ordinary human. That flower means nothing."

He let me be.

Sure, making OC that are demons are fun, and being a demon sounds like fun, but I'm a human. No matter what they say. What would today's date be? Last time I was here, it was episode 37, and episode 41 passed, that's four days. It was the 21st when I came back so today is around the 25th. Wow the month has flown by. I never realized that the anime ran by so fast. I wonder what episode we're on. Maybe 45. For all I know, InuYasha's fighting that dragon to make the Tessaiga lighter. Wait, no, that's when Sesshomaru gets Tokijin. We're around fifty.

"Prepare yourself, we travel in the morning." Sesshomaru told me.

"To where, if I may ask."

He hesitated, and I continued to stare at him.

"Bokusen'on."

Bokusen'on? What was that? Okay, let's back track. The next time Sesshomaru is put in the anime was when? Was it with that dragon thing? When InuYasha learns the Backlash Wave? No, he wasn't there. Someone told him about the battle. Wasn't it that tree? Yep, it was the tree. We were going to see that creepy tree with a face in its trunk.

Sesshomaru seemed to notice when I found out who Bokusen'on was. He looked at me inquisitively. I knew what he wanted.

"Bokusen'on is that tree demon, right?"

He remained quiet. That's his problem. Oh, I remember. Sesshomaru went to see the tree because he wanted to learn about InuYasha's demon side. Should I tell him? Nah. He still needs to know about the battle. But I could tell him about the stuff before. Well, not Kohaku.

"Hey Sesshomaru, I can tell you some stuff now. That's if you still want to hear it." I told him. He narrowed his eyes. Why so aggressive?

"What makes you able to tell me now?" He asked.

"The events have already passed, so I can tell you what happened. That's excluding the irrelevant parts."

"What irrelevant parts?"

"They're about InuYasha and that stuff."

He nodded his head. To him, InuYasha really was irrelevant. His eyes stayed on me, probably to find any signs of lying, other than the scent I would produce.

"Naraku is not a full demon." I left a pause. "He was once a bandit that was eventually betrayed. He was in a house when someone burned it. He was burned and left with a scar in the shape of a spider. Kikyo healed him, but he would never move again. He eventually fell in love with Kikyo, but once he saw that she was in love with InuYasha, he was filled with anger and envy. He let millions of demons into his body, and that is how he became a hanyou. He then deceived Kikyo, taking the form of InuYasha. He gravely injured her, took the jewel, and placed it somewhere that InuYasha would find it. He killed Kikyo and tricked her into pinning InuYasha to the tree." I summarized.

Sesshomaru snarled at this. He interpreted it all pretty fast. Goodness he's sexy. I shook that thought out of my head.

"We are going to see Bokusen'on for what reason?" I asked.

"Like you do not know." He snapped back.

He obviously was not in the mood. I sighed. I dared not closed my eyes.

"You should sleep. You have to wake early in the morning."

"Easy for you to say." I whispered. I ought to remember that Sesshomaru can hear me if I open my mouth. Then there's the possibility of him being able to read minds…

He was suddenly way too close to me. Not that that's a problem, it's just that he has a very superior aura, that makes me feel inferior.

"Could I get some personal space?"

"Sleep."

He placed two fingers on my forehead. I felt like Sasuke and that he was my Itachi. Except for the fact that he doesn't love me, or couldn't care if I died, and doesn't really care about what I do, and we're not related… This is nothing like Itachi and Sasuke. It doesn't matter because that isn't going to… work… … on me. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

**A/N: I know this one is kind of short, and I apologize. I just don't want every chapter being super long. See you guys next time.**


	10. More Time With Sesshomaru

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another chapter! And THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! 1,203 views! That is a beautiful number! 0123 if you rearrange it! Anyway thanks again and tanoshimu! [enjoy in Jap. If that's wrong, blame google translate.]**

It was such a pretty song… The bell in the back was the prettiest part. I wasn't seeing anything. I was just floating in an empty black space. I didn't mind the emptiness because the music was so pretty. When I saw a light, it was blinding. I covered my eyes, and let them adjust. When they did, I squinted to see what it was. When I couldn't tell, I decided to get closer.

I stood on what seemed like a floor. I didn't see anything, but it held me up. When I was close enough, I saw a hand. I reached out to take it, but the hand turned into something else. It was getting bigger, uglier. I stumbled backward. What was that thing? More grew from that one. It started to branch out toward me. I kept getting farther away from it. It stopped suddenly, and so did I. There was a silence and period of no movement. Just as suddenly as it stopped, it started toward me, as if it had locked on. I started away from it, as fast as I could. I saw something in the direction I was running. It was that flower. I stopped dead in my tracks. I would not run in that direction. I refused to. I turned around just in time to see one of what used to be arm right in front of my face.

That was when I woke up. Sesshomaru was holding my wrists and was growling at me. I felt my face go pale, and my entire body become cold. It was night, right?

"What?" I was confused. What had just happened? My body relaxed, and Sesshomaru released my hands. I placed one on my forehead to see if I had a fever. I looked at Sesshomaru.

"You were in the garden."

In the garden, doing what? I kept looking at Sesshomaru. He just stared back. I must have not asked the question.

"What was I doing?"

"…"

His silence gave it away.

"I was near that flower, wasn't I?"

He nodded. That would explain the song, and the bells… I looked around to see where I was. I didn't know, but this wasn't the garden.

"You ran when I came." He explained.

So he was the hand that turned into that thing. I must have actually ran away. When I stopped, and turned around, he must have caught me.

"I- I'm sorry." I said first, and then bowed. I remained in the position until I felt him pull me back up.

"Do not bow."

But he wanted respect to be shown to him at all times. I looked into his golden eyes. Those eyes told me nothing. I continued to stare into them until I turned away, my cheeks burning from the blush that I knew was showing.

He walked me back to my room.

"Sleep." He told me.

I looked away from him as I reentered my room. I sat on the bed and continued to look down.

"What is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, in his commanding, cold voice once again.

I looked at him slowly. My blush was long gone.

"I can't sleep." I admitted.

"Why is that?"

"Like you do not know." I said.

I could have sworn I saw him sigh. He sat across from me. We just sat there. Me being human, I got tiered eventually, but refused to sleep. He simply stared at me. I felt myself dose off when I could no longer keep myself away. I went back to the void, but there was no music, and the place was white. I felt at peace. Nothing hindered me. I closed my eyes, and thought of nothing.

I woke up the next morning calmly. I looked around and noticed that Sesshomaru was not in the room. I could have sworn he was. That was when I noticed something near the bed. It was a piece of his armor. Was that why I felt his presence? It was his chest armor. He always wore that. I got up and stretched. I was immediately taken and bathed. It was interesting, and awkward, letting others bathe me. I looked at my legs. WOAH, why are they not brown? I looked at my arms. They were peach colored. HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THIS? Well , then again, a lot of trouble would have started because of my darker skin. Maybe I looked like an anime character because I was in an anime. I calmed down, and let them dress me.

They put me in a light pink kimono, and put me back in my room. I looked at where I had put Sesshomaru's armor. Was he being nice to me because of the chance of me being one of **those** demons? Most likely; if I were a demon, that took me off his things to hate list.

A maid came in, telling me that Sesshomaru would like to see me at the gate. I took the armor with me. Once we got to the gate, I noticed that the group was assembled. I approached them alone. When I saw that Sesshomaru was wearing the same chest armor, I felt my heart sink. He had multiple ones.

He seemed to notice. He asked me without talking. I showed him the armor I had brought. He told me to keep it for a moment. We departed into the woods. After we were about an hour in, we took a break. Sesshomaru told me to follow him, so I did. We were about three minutes away from where we were taking break.

"Do you still have the armor?" He asked.

I nodded my head. I didn't realize that I hadn't put it down. I gave it to him. He touched my shoulders, sending shock throughout my body. He moved my kimono. My eyes widened, and I looked down. My face was burning again. I waited for something to happen, and it did. He put the armor on me, and then readjusted my kimono. It looked as though nothing was under it.

"Keep it." He instructed me.

"Are you su-"

"Do not question me." he said as he walked back toward where we had set up for a break.

I stood there, intrigued by his actions. Was he sucking up to me? No, he wasn't, he's probably teasing. I followed behind him.

Once we returned to the rest of the party, we continued onward. Where was the tree again? (I already forgot his name again. How sad.)

_Well, maybe you should put in some effort to remember and memorize this stuff! It's going to save your life!_

'Oh shut up! I'll remember when I need to!'

_You shouldn't resort to that! Rewatching the anime when you get home would help you the most!_

'What, so I can refresh my memory on things that may have passed already? NO.'

_It'll help somehow! I bet you don't even remember when Sesshomaru gets his arm back,_

'You can't test me you idiot. We know the same amount of knowledge. He was fighting that guy with half of his head gone with the mask. He used the full meindo zengetsu on him, and he was killed. He also used it on InuYasha, and that's how Tessaiga got the move. I remember you stupid.'

_Okay, okay, that was pretty stupid, but there are some things that we don't remember, and that's why we need to brush up on some s-_

'End of discussion! I'm the physical being, and I chose what we do. Now stop talking to yourself!'

I stopped talking to myself. I walked for a bit before I started right back up again.

'So since I'm in a different time and country, is it legal to kill?'

_They do it already and don't get in trouble. Go ahead, rape and pillage. _ [Me is speaking]

'Nah, I wouldn't actually do that. There are some things my moral won't let me do.

'_Hey guys!'_ my conscious chimed in.

'Shut up!' both me and myself yelled at it.

'_**sup?**_

'Hey I.'

_Isn't it weird that you literally talk to Me, and I?_

_**Stop thinking so much.**_

(_**This represents I,**__ this represents Myself, _and 'this represents Kazumi[me]')

'I'm special. I'm not gonna conform to society in my head! Let me be!'

_Just saying…_

_**Then stop talking.**_

_No, you stop talking!_

'Don't start fighting again! I don't want a headache.'

"Are you okay?" Rin asked, taking me out of the conversation in my head.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Jaken-san has been talking about you." Rin snitched. I glared at the frog, but turned, smiling at Rin.

"What did he say?" I asked her.

She held her tongue. "Lord Sesshomaru instructed me to not use those words."

Oh, so he likes cursing about people in front of children. I understand. I looked at the toad. The thing had tried to hide behind Ah-Un, stupid thing. He should have hid in the grass. There he would have camouflaged. Before I went over to deal with him, I noticed that he had a rather large bump on his head. I looked at Sesshomaru, who was going forward. He had done it for me. I let it go. Sesshomaru was enough punishment. I went back to my conversation.

'Sorry bought that.'

_**No probs. **_

_What's up with Sesshomaru? He's acting, not too cold._

_**Don't worry about it.**_

'Don't you worry, about a thing… 'Cause EVERY LITTLE THING'S, GONNA BE ALRIGHT!' I sang to myself.

I stopped talking to myself once Sesshomaru stopped and stared at me. I found that as a message. He began to leave, but Rin and Jaken stayed where they were. I followed Sesshomaru. We were in an area with sparsely any trees. This place, I remembered. We were already at that tree place. Wow that was fast.

When I heard the tree talk, I jumped a little. I didn't know exactly which tree it was, and expected Sesshomaru to tell me when we were near it. Boy was I wrong.

The tree inspected me, and then looked at Sesshomaru. They shared some sort of conversation without me. Well! I'll have my own.

'Hey guys, they're having their own conversation.'

_You should listen._

_**You really should.**_

'Not you too!'

I got no response from them. I was forced to listen, just in time.

"Do you know of your brother's whereabouts?" the tree asked Sesshomaru. He glared at him. He must have been irritated by that question.

"You wonder about his demonic side."

Sesshomaru paid attention to this.

"Your company should be able to tell you."

All eyes were trained on me. I guess it was okay to tell. He would learn of it here anyway.

"Tessaiga is what keeps InuYasha's demon blood from taking over. Whenever he holds it while critically wounded, he remains hanyou. When critically wounded and not holding the Tessaiga, his blood is that of a demon's. The problem is that he slaughters, like an ordinary demon would."

Sesshomaru growled at this.

"I suggest you go see for yourself since you do not believe." The tree said.

Sesshomaru was going to take his advice. He wanted to see this with his own eyes. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to see the slaughter that was going to appear before me. Sesshomaru turned and headed toward where InuYasha was. I wasn't going to like this, not one bit.


	11. Stop Thinking

We arrived at the village just in time. InuYasha had killed all the bandits and the moth demon. Kagome was yelling at him, telling him that it was okay. She clenched his sword, trying to get closer to him. Sesshomaru stepped out, getting InuYasha's attention. That was also when they noticed me. I moved out of the way, knowing about the battle that was going to occur. I met up with InuYasha's pack. Sesshomaru and I had left Rin and Jaken some ways back.

InuYasha's group welcomed me back, and apologized for leaving me. I waved it off, and watched episode 52 occur again. InuYasha kept jumping at Sesshomaru, but was knocked back by Tokijin repeatedly. After Sesshomaru decided start attacking back, InuYasha slowly got more, and more injured. What happened next was unexpected, even to me. InuYasha leapt toward me. What the hell?! Everyone was frozen in place. Why would he suddenly bear his fangs against me? Then I put two and two together.

I had on Sesshomaru's armor. His armor smells like him. So, if I have on something that he used to have on, that showed that there was something special about me to him. Well, that's in the mind of the unknowing. Anyway, so attacking me would be like attacking Sesshomaru's weakest spot.

InuYasha's demonic side wasn't supposed to think! If Sesshomaru had pulled me away a second later, the armor I wore would not have broken and saved my life. Sesshomaru used the flat of his sword to throw InuYasha away from me, and pulled me behind him.

Once InuYasha was down, he did not get back up. Sesshomaru went over to him. Kagome threw herself between him and InuYasha. Sesshomaru had the look in his eyes as though he would kill her along with InuYasha.

"Sesshomaru." I whispered, only loud enough for him to hear.

Without turning to me, he sheathed Tokijin.

"Return the hanyou to his senses." He instructed as he left.

I sighed. I started to follow him again, but was stopped by Sango and Miroku.

"Stay with us." Sango told me, glaring at Sesshomaru.

"I don't really have a choice. No one can defy Sesshomaru." I told them.

I smiled. At least they cared. I waved goodbye, and followed Sesshomaru. When I caught up to him, we were at a river. Why were we at a river? Sesshomaru stared at me, and I looked back at him. Does he ever blink?

When I showed no sign of movement, he came to me. He held my kimono, and began to take it off. I stepped back and looked at him. What was he doing? He glared at me for my disobedience. When he reached out for me, I moved so that he could not. He growled at me, and grabbed me before I could blink. He pulled me closer, with more strength than was needed. I ran into him. He began to remove my clothing. I struggled to get out of his grasp. He pulled my kimono down to my chest. My face broke out in an avid blush. He touched the area right above my chest. He put his finger up to me.

It was covered in blood, my blood. I looked down and saw that when Sesshomaru's armor shattered, it had lodged some pieces into my body. I went pale. How did I not notice? Why did I not feel pain? What was going on?

Sesshomaru allowed me to back up a little. I wanted to get out of his hold on me, but he did not allow it. He pulled out piece of armor, by piece. I bit my lip, and held the tears in my eyes. The pain was almost unbearable. When he finished, he released me. He instructed me to wash out the wounds, and I did. I turned around as I readjusted my clothing, but Sesshomaru stopped me once again.

He pulled my kimono back down and inspected the wounds. He lowered himself.

"They are not deadly." I said finally.

"Stay still." He instructed, not caring for what I had to say.

He began to lick my wounds. Shivers ran throughout my entire body. It stung, so much. I felt more tears generate in my eyes. When would he stop? I'm his fangirl. This deepened my love for him. I- I wanted him to stop. He had to stop. I began to back away, but he pulled me even closer to him. When would he finish? When he finally did, he had a weird look in his eyes. I redressed and looked in the opposite direction he was in.

I understand that he did it to heal me, but why would he? I'm just a human. Sesshomaru hates humans. I didn't understand. I wanted to run away to a little corner, and think things through on my own, but of course that won't happen. I shook it off, and faced what would happen next. He would not get the best of me.


	12. Stupid Emotions

We had finally gotten back to Jaken and Rin. I sat down as far away from Sesshomaru as I could. He saw my avoiding of him, and stared at me. I could feel his cold, harsh stare examining my body.

You know what, no. He is not going to be the only thing I think of. I will not let that happen. Not right now. Most likely later, but not now.

"Kazumi-chan, look what Rin and Jaken-san caught!" she said holding up five fish.

I held my breath. I could tell they were fresh.

"Good job Rin." I said, flashing a smile. That managed to get her giddy. She went over to Jaken to put the over the fire they had built. I guess I wouldn't be eating tonight. I wasn't even that hungry anyway. I sat next to a tree and watched the blazing fire. I thought about InuYasha attacking me. I really was defenseless. I didn't have any weapon to use; I'm very inactive; I'd die without Sesshomaru. I play Just Dance a lot, and Brawl, so I could run for a bit and strategize, but other than that, I'm basically dead. I needed to do something about that, and quickly. I would be turning fifteen in about two weeks… This was not good. Jaken and Rin ate, and then went to sleep. I'm more of a nocturnal type of gal.

Once I felt that enough time had passed, I turned away from the fire and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath. I would find something out. I just had to wait. Kagome is fifteen and was good, so is Sango. They were fine, but sometimes got attacked too. Maybe they didn't get attacked as often because there were two guys.

_But Sesshomaru's here. His scent should over power yours with ease._

'That's true…. But Kagome and Sango can defend themselves.'

_**Well, then just don't leave Sesshomaru's side.**_

'I can't do that. That would most likely get me in more trouble.'

_How about we go back to our world?_

'So I can go to sleep and end up here again? No thanks.'

_**There isn't really anything we CAN do. Just remember what happens in the anime, and avoid as much danger as possible.**_

'I tried! Remember, I was with all the others and InuYasha attacked me! I almost died!'

_Speaking of that, why were you so upset about Sesshomaru touching you? Isn't that what you write about in your fanfics?_

'It's different when it happens for real! You don't want someone able of decapitating you so close! That's like walking up to a guy with a gun and making sudden movements!'

_**Why don't you get a gun and take it here?**_

'I can't do that. I don't want to introduce that to here. Plus, where would I get one? I'm pro-gun restrictions!'

_**Touché**_

_I think Sesshomaru's about to talk to you._

'Damn it.'

I faced Sesshomaru, and met his gaze. I couldn't tell anything from it. How did he hide his emotions so well?

"You did not eat."

"I'm not that hungry." I told him, trying to keep the conversation as short as possible.

"You need to eat." He told me

"I know." I said, shortening my sentences.

"Eat." He commanded me.

I looked into his eyes. "No." I told him. He didn't own me. Even if I needed him, I wouldn't let him boss me around. His eyes narrowed. That showed that he was agitated. He got up and walked over to me. As he walked, I didn't face him. I felt him getting closer and closer to me. I hid my face.

"Face me." He commanded.

I didn't want to. His voice was cold, and harsh. I didn't want to see what awaited me. I shook my head, and heard him growl in response. He took my hand and pulled it. My body followed my arm. How was he able to put so much power into a single arm? I looked straight into his eyes, and remembered what had happened. I wanted to turn away, but I couldn't.

"You have avoided looking at me." He stated. I knew he wanted to know why.

"I have my reasons."

He put two and two together real quick. He pulled me into an embrace. I got it wrong! If 2 + 2 doesn't equal fish, what does it equal? What was going on?

"This is about the river." He whispered into my ear.

2+2 does equal fish….I knew that he didn't mean the river itself, but rather what had happened there. My skin got goose bumps from his presence being so close to me. Why was he acting so out of character? He admitted that he hates humans. What was his motivation?

He held on to me tighter, making my thoughts fly out of my head. I felt my entire body get warmer. Oh gosh, I didn't want my fangirl part of me to overload.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

He remained silent. It was my turn to put two and two together.

"You believe I'm going to turn into a demon, don't you." I said.

His silence broke my heart. Don't tell me that I'm actually in love with this cold hearted man. It wasn't the fangirl inside of me, it was me. When did this happen? When did I grow to like him more than I did before? I mean, I've always like him but this was a bit too much. This shouldn't even hurt me, I knew this before. Ha, now I'm a Kagome. I didn't realize I love him until he does something that hurts me. Stupid emotions, always causing trouble.

My body loosened itself, and Sesshomaru noticed. I avoided hi gaze. I don't want anything to do with him right now. I simply sat there. He could do whatever he wanted, but I would not show anything. In that moment, I became stolid. I couldn't hear him anymore. I was too caught up with the conversation I heard going on in my head.

_Isn't this what you wanted?_

'…'

_**Don't be a Crona to us. **_[Soul Eater reference!]

'…'

_She's being a Crona to us._

_**After all we've been through together.**_

_She must be really hurt._

_**Damn it. She's the physical one, if she's here, she's not doing anything out there.**_

_I hope we don't die._

'Would you both stop talking?'

They did as I asked. I had retreated into the depths of my mind for solace, but Myself, and I were not making my life easier. They must have heard the hurt in my voice.

_You can't let Sesshomaru break your spirit._

_**Get your ass back out there.**_

'I need time with myself.'

I left, but myself stayed.

_What can I help you with?_

'Leave.' I told myself.

Now that I was alone, I was able to breathe, and let all of it sink in. Even though it hurt me, I still had to live. I had to go home, and be with my family. After who knows how long, I returned to the physical pane. As I left my mind I heard I and Myself.

_**I knew she would get in the game again.**_

_*sigh* She's grown up so much…_

When I came back to the real world, Sesshomaru was still staring at me. I removed my frame from him, and went back to staring at the fire. I sighed, and continued to stare at nothing but the fire. I was going to ignore Sesshomaru for as long as I could. Soon enough, I was asleep. I dreamt of nothing, and I was glad for once. I had space for my-self.

When I woke up the next morning, I felt the same as I did the night before. I heard Jaken talking about how I was wasting their time. I looked at the toad. I saw Sesshomaru in the corner of my eye, but I continued to stare at Jaken.

Jaken noticed Sesshomaru gazing at me, and looked at me as well. Once he saw that I was staring at him, he hid behind Ah-Un. I got up and ignored him. Instead I looked for a river to get some water out of.

Once I found a river, I got a drink of water. I did not worry about getting lost because I knew Sesshomaru was right behind me. When I was ready to go, I looked to find Sesshomaru. I would wait for him to make a move, until then, I tried to catch up to where the anime was.

InuYasha was either fighting Ryukotsusei. Or just starting season three. Gosh, I just wish that things were easier to tra- Something was going on. In the distance, there was a hoard of demons all going to one spot. Thanks for shutting me up. We were in season three. Probably the episode when those two girls go and steal those demon bones. Those were a lot of demons Sango would have to kill. Sesshomaru had come out by now. I looked at him, and then the hoard of demons.

"I need to go to Bone Eater's Well." I told him.

He raised his eyebrow, but I didn't say anything else. I didn't need him knowing everything about me.

"Please, just show me the way." I said, not ready for bullshit. I needed to go home and find out exactly what happens next.

'_I told you!'_

'SHUT UP CONSENCE'

_**Nobody likes you!**_

I always had my back.

"We will depart immediately." Sesshomaru told me.

Finally, he was being straight forward. I smiled. I would be able to see my friends and family again. We got to the well quickly. I looked down in the well. It mesmerized me. I almost instantly felt drowsy. Maybe a small nap would help. I sat against the well, and closed my eyes. When they opened again, I was waking up to my brother taking a shower. I was back, and it was Saturday. I ran over to my brother's room, and took the laptop. I opened it up, and looked on Wikipedia after trying YouTube. YouTube was always trying to take down videos, and now _InuYasha_ was harder to find. Damn that. Copyright my ass. If they really wanted it gone, they would have taken it down years ago. I searched Wikipedia for the list of InuYasha season three episodes. I saw the sister demon apprentice episode, and scrolled down, reading as much as I needed to remember.

"What are you doing?" My sister asked.

"Being me." I answered.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Well breakfast is ready, get some whenever." She told me.

Breakfast sounded good. After reading the rest of season three, I went and filled up on food. I had come back to this world starving. I ate as much as I could, changed, and this time got my glasses. I would finally be able to see. I got in my bed and closed my eyes. Hopefully I would not be too late. I yawned and snuggled up with my stuffed panda bear. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

I woke up again, Sesshomaru was gone. I ran over to the village and found Miroku.

"Where's Kagome?" I asked.

"Welcome back." Miroku smiled at me. InuYasha backed up into a corner. I had no time for this.

"Yeah, hi, where's Kagome?" I asked again.

"She went to her time to get more supplies. She should be coming back." Sango told me.

"Thank you, I'll be back." I told them as I ran out of the hut. I continued to run until I got to the well. I got there just in time to see Kagome's bag being tossed over the well.

"KAGOME, STOP!" I yelled at her.

She stopped right before she was over the well. I went over to her. The snake would only be after her, right? Wrong. I felt something bite me. I winced. At the sight of me in pain, Kagome put her leg on the ground, and got bit too. Damn it. How did things always have a way of working out like that? InuYasha came too late. Why didn't I just bring InuYasha? Oh, wait, he was hiding in a corner. He covered his nose and spoke to Kagome. She explained how something had bit her and me, but InuYasha waved it off as unimportant. Oh, how wrong he was.

"Why do you cover your nose?" I asked InuYasha.

"You reek of Sesshomaru, that's why. What have you been doing with him?"

Kagome looked at me blushing.

"Not what you think we've been doing. I'm still a virgin."

Kagome sighed.

"We ought to go back to the hut." Kagome suggested.

InuYasha and I agreed. I don't know where Sesshomaru went, and I knew that what was going to happen next was not going to be good.


	13. Cursed

When we got into the hut, Kagome and I explained what happened. All of them looked at me, expecting me to know what had happened. I had to tell them. The same events would occur, so it wouldn't hurt to let them know in advance.

Right before I could explain to them, the jar containing the jewel shards broke, and the jewel shards entered Kagome. I turned and stared at the scene in horror. The jewel had simply phased into her. She was out cold. I wanted to help her, but all of my senses failed, and I passed out also.

**Normal POV (finally)**

Both women were knocked out.

"Someone get some water!" Kaede instructed as she felt both of the womens' head. "They have come ill with a fever."

InuYasha left to get some water, as Sango and Kaede moved the fainted women to beds. They were both sweating. After giving both medicine, the fevers lowered. All they would need was constant attention throughout the night.

When the water had ran out, InuYasha and his crew went out to retrieve enough for the rest of the night. This left Kaede alone with the girls.

**Back to Kazumi's POV**

My eyes opened when Kagome's did. We both sat up synchronized. Kaede was not facing us. We both got up and went to her. She turned around when she heard us move and was scared of what she saw. She backed up, trembling at the sight of us. My body stopped moving, but Kagome continued to go toward the old priestess.

Kaede managed to get out of the hut, as InuYasha came in. He stared at me as though he was surprised to see me. Was there something wrong with how I looked? I was going to ask, but then I remembered that I was cursed and could not speak.

Wait, I'm cursed. I was taking this way too lightly. I could feel that dark miko grasping my soul through the venom of the snake that had bit me. I wanted to speak, and stop my body's movement, but I could not. I walked past InuYasha, leaving Kagome to fight him. I didn't know where I was going, but I was positive I wouldn't like it.

It seemed as though demons were going out of their way to attack me, but I killed every one in my way somehow. I did not liking that. I'm a human with no weapon, but I was killing demons. Where ever I was going, it must have been-

No. NO. I had walked right into Sesshomaru's camp. Jaken and Rin looked up at me. Rin was confused, as Jaken stepped in front of her. I continued to walk toward the two. Jaken had his staff ready, warning me to not come any closer. I didn't want this, I wanted to stop. Jaken's staff blew fire at me, but I simply smacked it out the way.

I was as surprised as Jaken and Rin, but I didn't show it. My body continued to go forward, raising my hand to kill them both. I had to stop. I would not have the blood of those two on my hands! I needed to stop, I wanted to stop, but I couldn't stop. Jaken and Rin where quaking where they stood. I could see tears forming in Rin's eyes. This was not how she would see me. I would not be seen in her eyes as her murderer. I want to be her friend, I want her to be happy! She shed her tears as my hand came down.

'NO! STOP IT!'

I screamed at myself continually until my body stopped and hesitated. That was when I remembered that I could fight it. I could speak. I continued to will myself to do the opposite of what the dark miko told me to do. She would not use my body for her dirty work!

"Run…" I managed to get through my lips. I kept my body in check as the kappa and the little girl ran. Rin looked back at me ounce. She was hesitating.

"RUN!" I managed to yell this time. Rin sped up as she and Jaken ran into the forest.

_**You will do as I say!**_ The dark priestess roared in my head.

It was getting harder and harder for me to control myself. And to make matters worse, Sesshomaru appeared.

He stared at me, not saying anything. What was he standing there for? He needed to help me! During my anger, I lost my hold on myself, and my body began to attack Sesshomaru. He dodged my attacks with ease. He was examining me in this state. His eyes were cold, and unforgiving.

It wasn't my fault!

_**KILL HIM!**_ The witch yelled.

'SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF ME!' I yelled back at the person possessing me.

_**It is either kill, or be killed! Kagome has finished the hanyou, now you finish his brother!**_

'I couldn't even if I wanted to! I'm a human!'

_**Hah! You are anything but. You are one of the demons. You simply hid in a human body. To think I was able to come upon such luck!**_

I felt my heart stop, along with my body. I am a demon. That is why InuYasha stared at me, that is why I can kill. Soon after, I attacked again. I felt myself crying. Why did I have to have the trucked up fate? I had always dreamed of being special, but now I don't want it. I want a boring, normal life.

I refocused on what was happening outside just in time to catch Sesshomaru pulling me into his embrace again. My heartbeat sped up, and I felt the curse's grip lighten. I was then able to feel tears on my skin. I could feel Sesshomaru's body heat radiating off of him. I could feel again. I fell to my knees. I was free, for now. I held onto Sesshomaru. For once, I didn't want to let go of him.

"Curse." I said. "Find InuYasha."

He looked at me for a moment before he grabbed me by the waist, and took off to the sky.

In the distance, I saw a barrier breaking.

"Over there." I said as I tried to catch my breath. I could feel the curse rising back up. We needed to hurry.

Sesshomaru sped up. I could tell now. I could hear his heartbeat, smell him, smell the pines, everything was different. I rested against Sesshomaru's chest. I would need all the energy I could get.

We caught up to InuYasha's group quickly. This time, InuYasha and Sesshomaru did not fight at first sight. Instead, they trained their sights on the woman that appeared.

"Tsubaki." I said, breathing heavily.

"So you know of me? I am honored." She said sarcastically.

I would have said something back, but that would be pretty hard to do if I can barely breathe.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha unsheathed their swords, but Tsubaki tightened her grip on the Shikon jewel in her hand. Kagome began to suffer. I guess that I'm not connected to the jewel, and Sesshomaru must have inferred this also. He was about to start his attack, but Tsubaki had something for me too. She pulled out another gem, a blue topaz; my birth stone. She began to squeeze that also.

The pain I felt was horrendous. It felt as though my whole body had been set on fire. I chocked on air at first, but that soon left. My body made its way into the fetal position as I agonized.

"Put your swords up." Tsubaki instructed.

Both Inus hesitated, so Tsubaki squeezed both gems harder, neither giving me nor Kagome a break. We both suffered even more. That made both Inus put their swords up rather quickly. Miroku got ready to use his Wind Tunnel, but those damn bugs showed up.

"Naraku put you up to this!" InuYasha yelled.

I managed to sit up. This bitch would pay.

She released several demons from herself. All of which attacked those who could fight. They avoided me and Kagome. If they were to kill me, Sesshomaru would kill Tsubaki, not caring about Kagome, and if they killed Kagome, InuYasha would kill Tsubaki, forgetting about me in his fit of anger. Then Sesshomaru would kill InuYasha and all those that got in his way.

I could barely understand what was happening. All I knew was that they were fighting without weapons, and then Kagome broke free of Tsubaki's control. Was Tsubaki holding onto me more firmly for a reason? I felt the curse weaken, but then hold onto me the strongest it ever had. Tsubaki held onto mine, with much more force than what was needed. She took over my body once again.

I was forced to stand, and fight both Inus at the same time. Neither of them attacked me as I slowly made my way over to the dark priestess. She held her eye, where the snake must have gone back into. I wanted to turn around and lash out at her, but I couldn't. I was floating in a white space that was slowly turning black. I was chained. I shook violently, trying to loosen the chains to I could squeeze through, but they only tightened when I did managed to loosen them.

"You will pay for what you have done!" she swore. "And I think I'll start by taking her!" Tsubaki said as she made me guarantee her escape. InuYasha managed to get next to her, but she put my body in between the two. He instantly stopped his attack and blocked my own. Once she was gone, my body ran after her.

I could see Sesshomaru and InuYasha chasing after me. Tsubaki used my newly found demon abilities to stop their pursuit. My body turned to face them. My nails elongated as I crossed them over in an X shape. My arms crossed, and a light purple light flashed. The trees within about three yards were cut down. As they fell, Sesshomaru and InuYasha had to move backward to avoid them. I continued to run, not knowing where I was going.

I stopped running once I got to what used to be a shrine. I entered it, and my body was released. I fell to my knees, catching my breath. Kelly Clarkson, that is not funny.

"You should help me."

"How do you know about me?" I asked, ignoring anything that came from her mouth unless it was what I wanted to know.

She smirked.

"I didn't. I was after the miko, but the snake I sent also got your blood. The fact that you're one of those demons, well that was surprising."

"He was right…" I said.

"Would you care to go outside and stop those that come for my life?"

"No." I stated bluntly.

"That wasn't a question. I'm too nice, saying it as though you had a choice." She told me as she squeezed the topaz, effectively forcing me outside. There, I waited for Sesshomaru and InuYasha to come. When they did, I was forced to fight them. This time, they did not only dodge my attacks, InuYasha caught them and pinned me down against the ground. It seemed as though Tsubaki didn't know how to use my powers. Sesshomaru entered the shrine to deal with Tsubaki. My body remained unresponsive to my thoughts until I felt the burning sensation once again. This time it was relentless. I couldn't keep quiet any longer. I screamed in agony as I felt my soul being ripped out my body. I thought only I was screaming, but the looks on Kagome and InuYasha's face showed me that my body was releasing its pain also.

Tears blurred my eyes once the pain died down. Kagome crouched down near me. She placed her hands over my leg. Her hands were surrounded by purifying energy. Not one of her smartest moves. I jumped away from her, thus knocking InuYasha off of me. My body ran into the shrine and tried to attack Sesshomaru from behind. He avoided my attack and aimed for Tsubaki. She tightened her grip on my stone, and my body fell to its knees again. The pain was getting worse, and worse. Sesshomaru could tell. He halted his movements, but Tsubaki's hold remained.

"Leave me be Sesshomaru, or she dies."

He did not reply. Rather with a swift movement, a blur to my more keen eyes, he killed Tsubaki. She dropped the stone, and her lifeless body crumpled to the floor. The stone rolled over to Sesshomaru, and he picked it up.

The curse was not lifted yet however. Sesshomaru helped me out of the shrine, and gave my stone to Kagome. She held it, and I felt her warmth grow inside of me until the curse was gone. The chains that were wrapped against my soul were lifted and turned into small shimmers of pink light.

"Her soul is no longer sealed to the stone." Kagome explained, handing the stone back to my feeble frame.

"That's a relief." I managed

I tried to stand on my own, but my lights went out. That, kids, is why you shouldn't exert yourself.


	14. Unsettling Truth

When I woke up, I was lying down on a mat. I looked around and saw that Kagome was asleep next to me. She must have been awake all night tending to me. I don't know why, but I could tell that I was human. Kagome woke up and worried about me.

"I'll be fine Kagome." I assured her.

"I'm not going to let you talk me out of anything… not after last night." She finished.

"You're talking about me being a demon. Don't worry, I didn't find out until yesterday too. Sesshomaru thought I was and he was right."

"That would explain why he stuck with you. He's not really nice toward humans." Kagome said.

I smirked as she placed a damp towel on my forehead. "I wouldn't assume that."

"Rin is an exception, huh?" Kagome guessed.

"Yeah…"

"Now that I think about it, why did Sesshomaru want to keep you?"

I was silent.

"Oh, sorry to ask for details." Kagome hurriedly apologized.

"No, you should know." I said.

I told her everything that I knew, and happened. She listened to every word I said. Once I finished, she dampened the towel and placed it back on my head.

"Well that explains a lot." She said. "You know, he's still waiting for you, outside the village."

I sighed. That's Sesshomaru for you. Speaking of him, he came into the hut. Kagome was instantly put on guard, but once she realized who it was, she winked at me and left the hut. What was that wink for?

"You are awake." Sesshomaru said once he felt like Kagome was far enough.

"Yeah, yesterday was not the best." I said softly with a small grin.

Sesshomaru remained stolid however. He always acted that way, so it didn't really affect me. What did affect me was him pulling me into his embrace once again. I remained there, unsure of how to react. I went with what I wanted.

I held him back. I pulled myself closer to him. I accepted his embrace. He pulled back a little, and gained my attention. I looked into his golden eyes. I could not tell what he wanted from me. He was hiding it more than ever. He showed me though action instead. He began to lean in. A blush broke out on my face. My heart began to race. I leaned in also. We were centimeters away from locking lips when we heard Kagome and InuYasha arguing outside.

"Leave them alone!" Kagome tried to whisper, but failed terribly.

"You want me to leave them alone? This is Sesshomaru we're talking about!" InuYasha yelled back.

They really did know how to make noise.

"This isn't some type of fantasy where Sesshomaru isn't a killer!"

"InuYasha, SIT!" Kagome yelled at him.

I honestly don't know how she can stand him. Sesshomaru was up, and offered me his hand. I took it, and walked out the hut behind him. Kagome watched us go as InuYasha pried himself off the ground. She smiled at me and gave a single wave. I returned it. Who knows that next time I'll see them?

When we got back to Sesshomaru's group, the first thing I did was pick up Rin and hug her.

"Kazumi-chan, why did you attack Jaken and Rin?" She asked. Her words hurt me, but I waved it off. That was not me. I saved them.

"That was not me Rin-chan. That was an evil witch that took over my body. I was able to stop myself though." I told her the kid friendly truth.

"Oh! See Jaken! I told you that was not Kazumi-chan!" Rin told Jaken. "If you had looked into her eyes,

"Be quiet Rin!" Jaken said back.

"You don't have faith in me Jaken?" I asked with a pained smile.

My body wasn't completely healed from the exertion, but I'd be okay. I was going to walk, but Sesshomaru picked me up, and put me on Ah-Un. Not that the two-headed dragon complained, but I didn't like that.

"I can walk." I told Sesshomaru.

He stared at me, and I shut up. I got it, don't question his choices, yata, yata, yata, insert more important stuff here. Wait, if Sesshomaru killed Tsubaki, then he threw everything out of whack. Tsubaki's supposed to unleash an ogre and fuse with it. That was when she dies. But since Sesshomaru killed her early, he messed up to story. Would it skip all the way to Myoga's girlfriend episode? Or would InuYasha's group fight it as filler? Well, majority of the series is filler, but like filler to fill the plot hole? I'm confused, forget about it. In a couple of days, Sesshomaru would go see Kagura….

**{A/N: I tried putting the different parts in different fonts, but that didn't work, so I'm putting the names in brackets.}**

'Does he love her?' [Me]

_**Aww, is someone envious? [I]**_

_That's a sin. [Myself]_

_**And that's what makes it more realistic. [I]**_

'I'm not envious.' [Me]

_**I doubt it. Look at you. Now that you've confirmed that we're demons, you want all of him for yourself! [I]**_

_That's greed. [Myself]_

_**We know, one of the 7 deadly sins.[I]**_

'Ah, Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood, how much you have taught me.' [Me]

_**You want him! Me and Sesshomaru, sitti**__**ng in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! [I]**_

_That's lust. [Myself]_

'If you say one more thing about a sin, I swear I will shun you, and you will have to talk to Conscience in the corner!'[Me]

_You swore, that's a sin.[Myself]_

_**CORNER, NOW![I]**_

_You guys are just haters…[Myself]_

'_**Welcome to the club.'[Conscience]**_

_SHUT UP CONSCIENCE! I'm not like you![Myself]_

'_**Me, you should just tell him how you feel!'[Conscience]**_

'Thanks MOM! That's one more thing I know not to do!'[Me]

'_**It's not my fault I'm your Conscience! I'm just telling you to do the right thing!' [Conscience]**_

'That's what Moral is here for!'[Me]

Hey guys, it's been forever since I've talked.[Moral]

_**Then maybe you should stay awake, and not just sleep until you're needed.[I]**_

Shut up! You always have something to zzz.[Moral]

'And she's out again.'[Me]

'_**I don't understand why you girls like Moral better than me. We have the same job!'[Conscience]**_

_**Did you notice that no one called us by 'girls'? Why did you have to call us by 'girls'? We're fine with 'guys'. You always have to be different.[I]**_

'And then you're a bummer. Moral only talks about what I'm supposed to do when it's important. You won't shut up.'[Me]

_And then you always act as though you're the shit. So what if you're Conscience? We wouldn't mind talking to you if you weren't such an air head. I mean, Moral just jumped in the conversation, no problem. But you're in this mindset that everyone is against you. Just be chill! [Myself]_

'You can come back now Myself.'[Me]

_Nice.[Myself]_

_Hey guys, I hate to interrupt, but Me, you need to pay attention.[Common Sense, a.k.a C.S]_

'Hey Sense! How've you been?'[Me]

_please pay attention, Sesshomaru's about to talk.[C.S]_

'Kay.'[Me'

'_**Why can't you be that nice to me?![Conscience]**_

**SHUT UP CONSCIENCE! ** (We all yelled at conscience.)

When Conscience finally got the intimation,(ha, ha! Vocab. Word!) I returned to the physical pane. I got there just as Sesshomaru started to speak. A second later and I would have missed something.

We were at a canyon, the canyon that the dragon Ryokotsusei used to be sealed in. The place was torn asunder. There was a large crater within the canyon. That was where InuYasha had used the Backlash Wave.

Sesshomaru turned around, and walked away from the sight. I didn't say anything. He wouldn't want to hear it. When we got back to the forest, it was dark. We stopped, and set up camp. Sesshomaru stood in the same place, but then left. He was going to see Kagura. Who would have thought that Kagura would be my Kikyo?

_**It's okay Me, Sesshomaru won't leave you[I]**_

'I don't need Sesshomaru.'[Me]

'_**Yeah, what you need is-[Conscience]**_

I left my head. Conscience was getting really annoying. She was trying too early.

"Kazumi-chan, do you know where Lord Sesshomaru has gone?" Rin asked.

"I do, but cannot tell you. You are too young to understand it." I told her.

She nodded, but dejectedly.

"Why does everyone say that Rin is too young?" She inquired.

"Well, we don't want you to know certain things because it would hurt how you think. We want you to stay the same for as long as you can." I answered with a smile.

She looked back up to me. She was awe struck but what I said.

"People would just tell Rin that they say Rin is too young because she is too young." She explained.

"Well, I promise to tell you what I can."

She nodded with more vigor. She must be happy that she now has someone to tell her all they can and not change her. I'm honored to be that person. She took me by the hand and led me over to Ah-Un. There, she bombarded me with questions.

"How come you looked different before?" she asked.

Her question didn't make much sense, but I pieced together what she meant.

"That was when I was a demon, now I'm human." I said as though it wasn't anything special.

Rin tilted her head out of confusion. THAT'S SO CUTE! Almost as cute as chibi Marth, Ike, and Roy from Fire Emblem! I'm being an otaku again.

"How did you turn into a demon?"

"I do not know. I didn't believe, but it's true."

"When will you turn back into a demon?"

"According to Sesshomaru, when I become of age."

"Will you remember Rin?"

"I hope so."

I was finding it easy to talk to Rin. She was innocent, and sweet. If only she could stay this way forever.

**A/N: Should I just take out the conversations she has in her head? I like them, but they're kind of troublesome... so I'll let you decide! Should I keep them, or should they be eliminated?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and now that I'm on break, I can update more. Yay! If there's a certain episode you want to see Kazumi in, leave a review and I'll see what I can do. I AM GOING TO DO THE 4 **_Inuyasha_ **movies, so don't worry about it.**** 3 you all for reading this, and I can't wait to publish more!**


	15. Realization

"Kazumi"

I looked up at the sound of my name. Why was Sesshomaru calling me? Whoa, he called me by my name. He gave me that look that said, 'stand up and follow me, now. I have something to talk to you about. Defy me and you get death.'

I did what he told me, well what his gaze told me to do. We walked out of earshot of those in the camp.

"Naraku knows of you." He said.

"How much?" I asked, instantly knowing the seriousness of this.

"More than I would like."

"He knows that I know?" I asked vaguely. Who knows who was listening? The fact that Naraku knows about me now meant that he was keeping tabs on everything I did and said.

"No." Sesshomaru said, catching what I said.

"Is that what she told you?"

"Yes"

I hesitated. I couldn't stop my curiosity from getting the best of me. I'd have to yell at her when I went back in my head. "Did you say no?" I finally asked.

He glared at me. "What I said is none of your business." He snapped.

"I see…" I turned around and went back to the camp, not caring if he wanted me to or not. I could hear N's Farewell playing in the back of my head. Couldn't my Sorrow do that some other time?

**[SPOILER ALERT!]** I loved the song, but it always reminded me that Touko would never see N again, no matter how many times she went to the Farris Wheel. That was the ONE thing I hated about the ending of Pokémon Black and White. Thank goodness they fixed that in Black2 and White2.  
**[SPOILER ALERT End] **

Once I got back to Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken, it was dark. They had a campfire up and there was a single fish for Rin. I sat down next to a tree, and stared into the fire. Sorrow's playback of N's Theme had really put me in a sad mood. I loved N! Not like love, love. But more as a sisterly love. I wanted him and Touko to be together forever. Sorrow played it again, and I swayed to the music only I could hear. Perfectly in sync with the song were those bells. Those beautiful bells with this song, it was enchanting… I let myself go to the flower, accepting the fact that I'm not normal. I was here, and that was all the proof I needed now. I followed the music and bells only audible to me.

I went over to the flower. There was only a single one, all alone. It kind of reminded me of myself, alone. I sat on the tree stump that was conveniently located near the flower. Only in animes will you find such convenience. I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

As soon as I did, I bumped into Sesshomaru. He stared straight at the teen I had just spoke to, I heard a growl beginning to rumble out of his throat, but I stopped him.

I continued to walk, knowing fully that he would not hurt the young man. He would be too worried about me getting into Naraku's hands and follow me. We got back to the camp within minutes. Rin was still awake however.

"Kazumi-chan, Rin cannot sleep." She told me as soon as I was close enough.

"How can I help you sleep?" I asked.

"Sing Rin a lullaby!"

"Uh, okay?"

She grabbed my hand and guided me to Ah-Un. She then got comfortable, and closed her eyes. I knew she wasn't asleep. She was waiting on me. Now what would I sing? Something from Naruto possibly? I began to hum Sadness and Sorrow, and surprisingly, my mouth opened, and the song that was playing in my head came out my mouth as a vocal songs. I did not miss a note. This surprised me mainly because I did not know the song very well. It was prettier than I had expected. Rin was asleep by the end of the song. I did not know that I was crying the entire time I sang until I saw a tear fall off my chin.

I wiped the tears off my face. Why was I suddenly so sad? First N's Farewell, now this? I would have to have a really good conversation with Sorrow. I went back to my tree, and sat down. I didn't care that Sesshomaru was next to me. I sat there first, so it's my spot.

I pulled my legs up to my chest, and put my head between my knees_._

'SORROW! SADNESS! GET YOUR ARSES OVER HERE!' [I]

Yes, what do you want? *sniff* *sniff* [Sadness]

'Stop crying! Why have you guys been making me sad tonight? What's up?'[Me]

**Well, you're supposed to be sad. Hence the playing of N's Farewell, and Sadness and Sorrow. [Sorrow]**

'Well why am I supposed to be sad?'[I]

Well, Sesshomaru doesn't love you for you, but for what you can do. That's s-s-sad! [Sadness]

'Don't cry Sadness!' [Me]

**She wouldn't be, if you cried more often. You can't keep your emotions locked up. [Sadness]**

'Speaking of emotions, CURIOSITY!' [Me]

**You called? **[Curiosity]

'Don't you ever pull what you did today again!' [me]

**Of course I will **[Curosity]

'No, do- forget it. Anyway, I'm not sad about Sesshomaru.' [I]

**You are. If you continue to be denial, I will take over, and nothing will bring you happiness… Don't let me do that… [Sorrow]**

'Fine, I admit it. It does hurt.' [Me]

Tell that to Sesshomaru! We already know that. [Sadness]

With that, both Sorrow and Sadness pushed me out of my head. Yeah, they're able to do that if they join their powers. I looked over to Sesshomaru, and he caught my stare. I went back to my position.

"What troubles you?" he asked.

I wanted to say nothing, but Sorrow gave me one of her depressed faces, and I felt my heart break even more.

"You." I told him, easing the pain in my heart. Sara Barillas was right.

He raised one of his eyebrows, as though he was asking what he's done. I wanted to keep quiet, but couldn't. I took my head out of my lap, and faced him. Starring into his eyes.

"Do you love me, or do you love what I'm capable of?" I asked. I heard my voice crack after I got my last word out.

He didn't look at me. He ignored the question.

"What I'm capable of, huh? You're just ensuring that I stay with you. That's what I expected."

Something within me died. Did I get my hopes up? Well that's my fault.

"They don't call you Killing Perfection for nothing." I said out loud on accident.

Sesshomaru had me by my neck in a matter of seconds. I didn't shiver in my spot. What was there to fear? Love was the worst thing when it wasn't returned.

He glared at me, but I didn't understand their message. I didn't want to. My eyes were glazed over by Sorrow. She protected me during these times.

"Is it not the truth?" I asked, not caring what he did to me. "I'm not worth protecting."

That seemed to get to him. He released my neck. I just sat there. I expected Sesshomaru to embrace me then to get me out of whatever was over me, but he did not. Instead, he left me be. After that, I calmed myself. Calm, she always put me to sleep…


	16. It's My Birthday Damn It

"What did Sesshomaru do?" Was that Kagome? "Please, be okay…"

I sat up, and stared at the girl. I had guessed right, it was Kagome. I didn't let that faze me. I was saddened. Sesshomaru had left me. I heard one of Kikyo's theme's in my head.

'…'

**It fits the mood, does it not? [Sorrow]**

'It does.'[Me]

**Don't worry Me, we're always here for you. **[I]

'That's all I need.' [Me]

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Muso?"

"Who?"

"Nothing."

Muso was coming, I could feel it.

"Kagome, we need to get to InuYasha and the others."

"But you just-"

"We have to go now, or else the whole village can be destroyed! Now come on!"

That pushed her to stop worrying about me as much and got to InuYasha and the others. We left the village, and hurriedly went to the outskirts of the village. Just as I had suspected Muso was riding toward the village. He saw Kagome, and remembered Kikyo.

InuYasha yelled at Kagome to move, and she did. Wait, no, she shouldn't have. Muso was aiming for me. Instead of Kagome getting caught by Muso, I was. The truck?!

"When did she come back?!" InuYasha asked, surprised as I was.

"That can be explained later! HELP ME!"

InuYasha cut off the arm that was holding me. I was released, but then Muso started to go after me and Kagome. I guess he couldn't simply let Kagome go just because Naraku told him to go after me. We were both avoiding Muso, and he was soon hit by InuYasha and had to run. InuYasha wanted to chase Muso, but was compelled to stay.

"Why aren't you with Sesshomaru?" he asked bluntly.

Kagome gave him a death glare, but I laughed.

"I need some time away from the Royal Pain." I said. It was partially true, but at least it had a hint of truth.

"Now you see where I'm coming from." InuYasha barked.

"Well we ought to go after Muso now." Kagome said.

"No point." I told them.

"What do you mean, 'no point"? Miroku asked.

"Naraku must have absorbed Muso by now." I explained.

"Why would he do that?" Sango asked.

"Muso held his heart."

"WHAT?" the entire group asked in unison.

I nodded my head. "Muso held Naraku's heart, but once he figured out that his heart cannot be left in Muso, he absorbed him." I explained.

"You have some explaining to do." InuYasha told me.

"Once we get back to the village.

Once we got back to the village, I explained what I was, and how Naraku knew some things about me, thus making me a target. Kagome also mentioned the fact that she found me near the well.

"That idiot Sesshomaru! What if Naraku came and took you before Kagome came?"

"That would have been bad." I assured. "I'm going to become fifteen next week." I pointed out.

They all stared at me, and only Kagome seemed to understand.

"That's when I fell down the well, when I turned fifteen." She said. "And you said you'd turn into your demon form, so if what that book said is true, you'd be a target for basically anything male."

"That includes Naraku. He'd probably be to first one to try to take me…" I was getting worried now. I could never lose my best friend before marriage, but that was starting to seem way too realistic.

"Don't worry about it; nothing's gonna want to touch you." InuYasha said.

"Oh, shut up InuYasha." I said. "I only have six days of freedom left."

"If you would like, we could seal you in a shrine until your day of birth passes." Miroku said.

I looked at him. There was no perversion in his eyes.

"I couldn't ask you all to do that." I said.

"You don't have to." Kagome said. "We passed a really good one some days ago. We should get there right on time if we leave today."

"Are you guys just gonna sit there, or are we going?" InuYasha asked, agitatedly.

Why was he being so nice to me? Everyone was up, and before I knew it, we were off.

….

Five days had passed rather quickly. I was surprised that the story had such a large gap. We got to the shrine, and I was sealed within it. My anxiety rose, as I waited for my change. I bet it would be painfull, like how it was for Link during Twilight Princess, when he first transformed into a wolf.

How right I was! It hurt like hell! It was worse than how I felt when Tsubaki had my soul bonded to that stone. It felt like my spirit and body were being separated, but this time, I felt my body's side of the pain also. 2x's the pain, yay. Once my body and soul were separate, I felt my soul being split into two. Trust me when I say that that does not feel good. My mind, all of the versions of me that held one emotion was split in two. Oh my goodness, I didn't like this. I had tried to keep my pain quiet, but my breaking point was reached, and passed. I screamed, as loud as I could. My yells echoed off the walls. I then broke down into sobs. The pain I felt was tremendous. My nails felt as though they were being pulled out of their place on my fingers, and as if my hair was on fire. My bones felt as though they were creating layers over themselves, and I felt as though I would throw up.

I quieted down eventually. I found myself on the floor curled up in a ball. I got up, and wiped the tears away from my eyes. I winced as I felt something cut my skin. I looked at my hands and saw that my nails were now elongated. I wiped the blood from my cheek. I bit my lip to keep my shock down. Unfortunately, I bit my lips with my newly sharpened teeth. I could taste my blood, it was delicious. I always liked the taste of my blood, but this was different. It was really good. If I didn't need it flowing throw me, I probably would have continued to taste it.

My wound healed after I licked it. I didn't notice that the pain had subsided until I thought about it. I felt my head. My eyes widened as I used my hand to trail my hair. It went all the way down to my butt, and was a luscious honey blond (it looked black!) mixed with brown. It was soft, and silky, and long. Oh my gosh! My hair changed! I yelped and jumped out of the spot I was in.

"What was that for? It's still there." I asked myself.

Was I done? Was there a mirror anywhere? I saw something shiny. I went over to it, and looked at my reflection. My jaw dropped. My eyes, my eyes were no longer their dark brown. They blue-grayish. I dropped the thing I was holding. Oh goodness. I knew that I would change into a demon, but I didn't know I would change my appearance so drastically. I took a deep breath and went over to the shrine door.

"Umm… guys, I think I'm done." I said.

"Stay inside!" Kagome yelled at me.

I took a step back. I was looking for a great welcome, but I guess that wouldn't be happening.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked. Walking back up to the door, and placing my hands on the door. I regretted that choice instantly. I took my hands off as soon as I felt them burning.

"We're fine!" Miroku yelled. "Don't go near the walls!"

Okay. I guess they weren't having a nifty-keen time outside. I backed away from the door. I wanted to help, but what good would I do? I sighed and sat down. I could feel the vibrations of the battle. I might as well see what I can do. Maybe…

I put one of my arms out, with a swift movement, and moved it in a straight line. A purplish line was formed. I guess I could cut really thick stuff now. That ought to help. I faced the door. Could I shoot acid? That would have to wait.

I repeated my movement facing the door. It worked. I must have cut a sutra. I walked out into the ending of a battle. The demon they were fighting looked at me, fascinated. That was when InuYasha cut its head off.

"I told you to stay inside!" Kagome yelled, not looking at me.

"Yeah, yeah, you tell me to do a lot of stuff." I said as I sat down on a rock. My hair followed my movement, flowing softly behind me, and then settled gently back into place. I could feel, and smell a whole bunch of stuff now. Kagome smelled really nice. They must have finally looked at me. Miroku was basically drooling, Kagome and Sango were just surprised, and InuYasha actually took a step back. Was I that different? That's a stupid question, of course I was.

"Wow…" Sango said.

"I didn't expect this either." I told them, not looking them in the eye.

I looked up at the sound of a thump. Sango had smacked Miroku on the head with Hiraikotsu. I smiled; he was rubbing his head, and apologizing for drooling. I looked away.

"So, are we going to head back, or what?" I asked, hopping off the rock.

"We're going to go find the jewel shards." InuYasha said.

"I guess I'll go with you. I don't really have anything else to do."

"No! You're going back to the village!" Kagome told me. "If you stay with us, Naraku could get you!"

"Oh, so you want me to go to the village, where Naraku could still kill everyone there and then kidnap me?" I asked.

She was quiet.

I sighed. "If you're not going to let me go, might as well tell you what you need to know." I said. "Go and visit Totosai. You should see Myoga, and he will be able to tell you how to break Naraku's barrier."

They all looked at me. Didn't I already tell them that I know a lot about them?

"Where are you going?" InuYasha asked.

"I'm going home." I told them all.

"We should take you back to the well then." InuYasha offered.

He walked past me. I jumped onto his back, surprising him.

"Thank you InuYasha!" I said with a bright smile. "You know, you're actually a pretty great person. Maybe that's why Kagome can stand you." I whispered in his ear.

He blushed instantly. I laughed for a moment.

"I think I'm going to-"

…

"Kazumi?" Kagome asked, turning around after not receiving a reply.

"Zzzz…"

"She must be exhausted." Miroku deducted.

I was asleep, but I heard it all.

"All that energy she showed before must have been what was left." Sango said. "It looked like she didn't expect to fall asleep."

"InuYasha, could you carry her to the well?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe if you all shut your traps and hurried up!"

I chuckled at that one. "Thanks guys." I mumbled.

I could feel all of their eyes on me, but I didn't open my own. Every one's scent became familiar to me. Sango smelt like pines, Kagome like vanilla, Miroku smelled like Miroku (no description for that) and InuYasha surprisingly smelled like dirt. The good nice type, not the nasty type. Like the fresh type, that reminds you of nature.

Anyway, InuYasha carried me back to the village, and surprisingly no one attacked. I slept away, but heard everything they said whenever they were near me. I just thought.

'So now that I'm a demon, I wonder if anything else changed.'[Me]

Yes, many things have changed. [Beast]

'Who the hell are you?!'[Me]

_Oh, that's your beast. _[Myself]

**Beastin'! **[I]

'Ha, I get it, but my beast?' [Me]

**Yup, when you turned into a demon, she came in. We had a party! Man, it was great. **[I]

_Too bad Conscience was there. Ruined the whole thing, talking about how we should have done this, and shouldn't have done that. _[Myself]

'**Hey!' **[Conscience]

**Shut up!**[Everyone]

'Gosh, there are too many people in my head.' [Me]

The others won't pop up unless you call them now. That's the only way that you won't go insane, but I, Myself, and myself, Beast, will always be your default. Unless it's Sorrow or Sadness, they come up when they need to. [Beast]

**TIME TO WAKE UP! **[I]


	17. I'M A DIVA!

I shot up. Where was everybody?

They are most likely working. [Beast]

Hold up, was that Beast?

Yes. I am able to influence you outside of your mind, and in the material plain. [Beast]

Awesome, now I had my person talking to me all… the time. This wasn't going to work out.

Do not worry; I will not bother you until I need to. [Beast]

Okay, well I'll have to learn to live with it. I got out of bed and stretched. I even yawned. I felt a hundred times better. I decided to try out my nose. I looked for Kagome's scent, and found her easily. She stuck out like an apple among cucumbers. I went to her. I'm really starting to love my new demon powers. I was next to her in a minute.

She turned around and jumped at the sight of me.

"I'm going home for a little bit, so don't worry about me." I told her.

"Okay, have a great time!" Kagome said overenthusiastically.

I waved goodbye and went to the well. I sat down next to it, shut my eyes, and woke up in my bed. It was the same time I had left. I got out of bed and ran downstairs.

"GUYS! I NEED FOOD!" I yelled downstairs.

"You just ate!" My sister yelled back.

"THAT MEANS NOTHING! I'M A GROWING GIRL!" I screamed.

"Then get something out of the fridge." She told me.

I went over to the fridge, and ate whatever I wanted. I brawled for a bit, played Fire Emblem: Awakening, then FFT: WL (Final Fantisy Tactics: War of the Lions). Once I was bored and annoyed with my family, I went back to my bed. Normal life was so boring.

I woke up in Feudal Japan. How do I get transported all the way across the ocean? I don't care anymore. After standing up I dusted off my clothes. When did I change? Kagome must have changed me. I got ready to go back to the village, but stopped in my tracks when I felt someone watching me. I faced the direction they were in, and looked. Sadly for me, Sesshomaru walked out and stared at me.

This was his first time seeing me in this form. Well second time, but you know this was me, the other one was caused by Tsubaki. I think I actually looked different now. Hmm… Plot hole maybe.

"What do you want?" I asked belligerently.

He continued to stare at me, as though he was deciding something.

"If you came to just stare at me, I'll be leaving now." I told him.

I turned around and started to walk away, but Sesshomaru stopped me. He placed himself in front of me, and grabbed my hand. I was taken aback by his sudden movement. This was not like him.

"You are not safe here." He told me.

That comment made something inside me snap.

"Oh, and who made you my protector? If you really cared, you'd stay away from me." I told him coldly. It's my turn to give him the cold shoulder.

He held onto my wrist tighter than I would like. I tried to pry his hand off of me, but even with my newly acquired strength, I could not budge him.

"You will not escape me." He said bluntly. "You will come with me."

"I am not someone you can order around!" I told him.

This is ridiculous! HE is ridiculous! Can he not make up his mind? HE hurt me, and then left me with Kagome. Now he thinks he can just come back and that I'll just start following him again? What type of nonsense is that?!

"If you will not come peacefully, I will take you by force." He told me, as an ultimatum.

"I'm sure-as-hell not going with you peacefully!" I exclaimed. What exactly is he thinking?

"Sesshomaru, what the hell do you want?!" InuYasha yelled at him.

Yes, backup had arrived. Now it was two 'gainst one! Well, we were most likely going to lose, but still, it's the thought that counts! I think that phrase works with the situation, and if it doesn't, sue me.

"This is nothing that concerns you." Sesshomaru said to InuYasha, but was staring into my eyes.

"Yes the hell it does!" InuYasha said back.

"Let me go!" I said, raising my voice now.

"A woman should not raise her voice." Sesshomaru told me. It was less than a whisper. If I wasn't so close to him and had new hearing, I wouldn't have heard him. InuYasha made no sign that showed that he heard.

I was going to say something back, but a pain filled me. I looked down and saw that the hand that once held my wrist was no longer there. Damn pressure points. My eyesight blurred as I fought for consciousness. I didn't lose the battle completely. I may have lost most of my abilities, but I could still feel and hear.

"What are you doing?!" InuYasha questioned.

Sesshomaru ignored the shit out of InuYasha.

"Answer me!" InuYasha commanded.

"Watch your words hanyou. You do not command me." He said cruelly to his younger brother.

After that, I heard nothing, and so I slept. When I woke up, I was at a river. Rin was catching fish, and Jaken was watching. I sat up and put a hand on my forehead. I'll kill him. HOW DARE HE KIDNAP ME?

"Ah, Jaken-san, Kazumi-san is awake!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm up."

"I do not understand why milord would waste his time on a wench like you!" Jaken said.

"You are speaking directly to me, and yet you dare to have such a tone and call me a wench? Jaken, Sesshomaru is NOT the only one that can end your life." I informed him, as my eyes narrowed.

"And how would a human like you do so?"

"You damn fool, I'm not human." I said as I picked him up, and tossed him into the river. "And I don't need to be demon to whoop your a-" I stopped what I was saying because I remembered that Rin was present.

He would have drowned if Rin was not there to get him out. I glared at him, but Rin's laughter softened me. I sighed and closed my eyes; only to have them snap open at a sound. I stood up, and observed my surroundings. Something was off.

Sudden realization appeared on my face when I heard them talking.

"We were supposed to take the little girl, but I think she would be much better."

"If she wasn't important, why would Sesshomaru go out of his way to get her?"

I turned around and saw the panther demons. Jaken was holding his Staff of Two Heads in front of him, protecting himself and Rin. They were fine, good.

"What do you want?" I asked as though I didn't know.

"Tell me; what are you to Sesshomaru?" the man asked.

I glared at him, not answering his question.

"Oh, she seems feisty!" the red-headed one said.

Wait, that's only two. I turned around in time to see the last one spreading her powder to make me go to sleep. I stopped inhaling, and jumped to higher ground.

"If you wish to take me, you will have to find a better method." I told them.

"We already did." The fire elemental said.

Her comment made me raise an eyebrow. What was she talking about? When I felt something cold grab me, I turned around and faced their leader. My eyes widened. She was supposed to be talking with Sesshomaru!

"You are a fighter, but you should rest now." She said.

I could feel her sucking out my heat, and my body going numb.

"He won't come." I assured them.

The woman released me out of shock. I got some distance away from her. I looked down, and saw that Rin and Jaken were no longer there. That was one less thing to worry about.

"How do you know about our plans?!" The leader asked me, her tone deadly serious.

"I have my ways." I said.

She made me put my guard down. I didn't notice the man come behind me, and hit me on the head. Really, hard. All I know is that I crumpled to the ground. I was out.


	18. Pervert

When I woke up, my head was throbbing. Gosh, why did he hit me so hard?

"Thank goodness you're awake!" Kagome said.

"What? Where am I?" I asked, rubbing my sore head.

"The panther demons kidnapped us. I have no idea what they plan to do to us."

"They plan on sacrificing us to revive their old leader." I informed. "But InuYasha… and Sesshomaru are on the way."

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. We need to get out of here."

"We can't. There's a barrier that won't let anyone in or out."

"There has to-"

"Kagome!"

We both turned around and saw InuYasha coming. He unsheathed his sword and it turned red. Once he broke the barrier, everyone inside ran out. I helped Kagome herd the people in a certain direction. Sooner than I anticipated, the panther demon leader began to move once again. The first souls he ate were those of his followers. I watched in horror as souls were harvested. The panther leader's skin began to form again as he began taking the souls of those offered to him.

However, when he spotted me, he grinned.

"Ah, one who bears children with immeasurable power." His voice boomed.

As soon as the words sank in, I went pale. He knew what I was, and I knew what he was thinking. He smirked once he saw my face.

"Already mature for the taking. What a wonderful gift to be given on the night I am reborn."

I saw his huge hand coming to grab me, but I couldn't move. I was paralyzed with fear. Right as his hand was about to close on me, it fell limp. Sesshomaru had cut it off. He still held his stoic face, but I could see anger in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru, eldest son of InuTaisho, you seem protective of her." The demon said.

"You will not touch her." He said, as though it was a fact.

"Or else what?"

"You die slower than planned." He said as he cut off the other arm.

Once I was finally able to move, I fell to my knees. What the hell was going on? When I was finally looked back up, the panther demon lord was dead, the ice panther demon had her friends back, and Sesshomaru stood in front of me.

"Do you understand now?" He asked me.

I nodded my head and stood up. "But that does not mean I will follow you willingly." I told him.

He glared at me, and pulled my arm, basically dragged me to a place far from ear shot.

"I do not care for your feelings on the matter." He told me.

"And that is why I no longer follow you willingly." I said.

He stared at me.

"You act this way because of that night." He said.

I didn't answer; instead I turned my head so I did not face him. As soon as he saw my movement, he took my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Answer." He commanded.

"You already know the answer. What difference does it make if it comes from my mouth?" I asked him. "It means nothing to you, so why bother?"

"Do not say that."

"Why? What bothers you? Is it what I say, or the way I am putting it?"

He silenced me with his gaze. It wasn't indifferent, or angry. This time concern laced them. I took his hand off of me, and turned away. He won't hurt me again. It was time for me to be the Kagome that I said I would be. If InuYasha (Sesshomaru) ever hut me, I would leave him behind. I began to walk, but Sesshomaru stopped me again.

"What do you want from me?!" I yelled at him, with tears flowing. When did I fall this in love with him?

He pulled me toward him, and wrapped his arm around my waist. I tried to get away, but his grip on me was tight. I didn't realize that I was biting my lip until I felt blood. I was going to heal myself, but Sesshomaru got to it first. He placed his lips on mine, gracing my mouth with his tongue. I shivered as I felt him healing my lip. Once it was healed however, he did not stop. He forced his way into my mouth. I could feel his body heat, and smell his scent dominating my own. The next thing I knew, my back was against a tree, and Sesshomaru's hand was beginning to slip under my clothes. My cheeks flustered, and I tried to push him away. His body would not move unless he chose to move it.

"St-stop." I said once I was able.

"Your blood is intoxicating." He told me as he licked my neck.

My body was shivering violently as Sesshomaru allowed himself to explore my body.

"Stop it." I said more steady this time.

"Is this not what you wanted?" he asked, staring into my eyes but caressing my thigh.

"No, not like this."

"So like this?"

I felt a finger. When the hell did he get past my underwear?

"No!" I shrieked.

He smirked as he pulled it out, making me shiver even more. He licked his fingers.

"You say no, but your body accepts me." He whispered in my ear.

"You're… you're a pervert." I told him.

"I was only making sure it was tight."

I blushed even harder. I must have looked like a tomato.

"I will take you, whether you agree or not. But I can assure you, you will enjoy it."

"You're disgusting." I told him.

"Am I? I am no more disgusting than the person that accepts it."

I remained quiet as Sesshomaru picked me up. I wanted to hate him, but I couldn't. He took me back to where Rin and Jaken were waiting. He put me down, and I did not look at him for the rest of the night.


End file.
